Des gens changent des gens
by Fuyuko Gomesu
Summary: Tout semblait normal à Sindria. Mais l'arrivé de trois personnes, de l'une plus que d'autres, pourrait changer certaines choses. Lesquelles? Et qui sont ces gens. Noté T, pour les lieux indécents fréquentés par Sharrkan, Ali Baba et Aladin. Yamuraiha x Sharrkan, Ali Baba x Morgiana. (Je vais également essayer de mettre le genre humour, mais je suis pas sûre d'arriver).
1. 1- La sortie entre garçons

**Bonjour voici ma première fic de Magi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Magi ne m'appartient pas, mais à Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

La sortie entre garçons

Il faisait nuit à Sindoria, les étoiles brillaient, la lune éclairait quelque peu les paysages et son reflet était présent dans les eaux les plus claires, tout le monde dormait, enfin presque tout le monde.  
Environ là où Yamuraiha s'était battu contre Apollonius, quelqu'un provoqua une petite explosion mais étant donné que le lieu est assez éloigné de ville il n'y a eut aucun dégât, ni aucun blessé. Mais quelqu'un l'avait peut-être vu et se demandé maintenant qu'est-ce que c'était, qui l'avais fait et à quoi ça avait servit.

Le lendemain ce fut un beau jour à Sindoria, le soleil brillait mais du vent venait équilibré les choses, conclusion il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Les habitants avaient commencé leurs travaux le sourire aux lèvres, quand ils se rencontraient dans la rue ils se saluaient, ils étaient pour la plupart très solidaires et confiants les uns en vers les autres, ils avaient pris exemple sur le roi et ses généraux, qui eux aussi commencèrent à travailler de bon matin jusqu'au soir.  
D'ailleurs quand le soir arriva Ali Baba s'entraînait toujours avec Sharrkan, Aladin avec Yamuraiha, Morgiana avec Masrur, bien qu'aucun d'eux n'avait l'habitude de s'entraîner jusqu'à si tard ils en avaient tout simplement eu envie de faire une exception. Pisti, elle, elle avait fait une mission assez compliquée donc quand elle rentra, elle alla directement se coucher, et quant à Jafar, Hinahoho, Drakon, Spartos et Sinbad ils étaient en réunion pour une quelconque affaire du pays.

Quand le cours d'escrime termina Sharrkan discuta un peu avec Ali Baba.

Sharrkan: En souriant. - Bon pour aujourd'hui c'est fini, t'as fait des progrès.

Ali Baba: - Merci.

Sharrkan: Toujours en souriant. - Ça te dit d'aller au même bordel que d'habitude?

Ali Baba eut des étoiles aux yeux, un sourire énorme et bien sûr il accepta son invitation et demanda s'il pouvait invité Aladin à venir avec eux. Sharrkan fut étonné et hésitant, il savait que le magi avait un côté pervers, mais qu'Ali Baba voulût l'emmener là-bas, il trouvait ça un bizarre. Mais peu après que le blond lui ai dit que ce ne serait pas la première fois, et qu'Aladin serait content, Sharrkan accepta et lui dis qu'ils iraient tous ensemble mais pour qu'il se repose un peu, pour qu'il aille inviter le magi et pour qu'ils aillent ensuite à la fontaine du jardin et qu'il les rejoindrait là-bas. Ça tombait bien Ali Baba avait prévu de se rejoindre avec Aladin et Morgiana à la fontaine et ce fut ce qu'il fit tandis que Sharrkan commença à chercher quelqu'un dans le château.

Sharrkan chercha d'abord dans la chambre d'Yamuraiha. Quand il arriva, il frappa trois fois à la porte mais personnes ne répondit, il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de la mage, qui était au fond du même couloir, et répéta la même chose que précédemment, mais cette fois, toquer une seule fois suffit pour que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus lui dit d'entrer. Il rentra et la vit avec Aladin, ils étaient assis par terre près de dix sphères bleues scintillantes, et il y en avait d'autres dans des étages. Quand Yamuraiha vit Sharrkan elle soupira doucement et le plus discrètement possible, se doutant de ce qui suivrait.

Aladin: - Ohayo (= bonjour) Sharrkan-san ça va?

Sharrkan: - Ohayo Aladin, oui ça va et toi?

Aladin: -Oui. - Il regarda une horloge. - Oh, il faut que j'y aille Ali Baba-kun et Mor-san m'attendent! À plus tard! - Puis il regarda Yamuraiha. - Et merci Yamu-san.

Yamuraiha: - De rien, à plus tard.

Sharrkan: - À plus tard Aladin. - Il le dit en pensant à la proposition qu'il avait fait à Ali Baba.

Et quand le plus jeune quitta la pièce, Yamuraiha se leva et demanda à Sharrkan ce qu'il voulait.

Sharrkan: - Bonjour pour toi aussi.

Yamuraiha: - Bonjour Sharrkan, que veut-tu? C'est mieux?!

Sharrkan: En suivant Yamuraiha qui sortait du bureau. - Beaucoup! Alors tu vas me dire qu'est-ce que c'était?

Yamuraiha: Elle soupira puis lui répondit les yeux fermés au même temps qu'elle fermait la porte du bureau à clé. - Tu parles encore de ça? Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter? - Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre toujours suivit par Sharrkan.

Sharrkan: Il commença à parler un peu plus haut. - Oui, je parle encore de ça et j'arrêterais seulement quand tu me le diras.

Yamuraiha: Plus haut à son tour. - Je t'ai déjà dit non hier, et non c'est non et puis... - Elle eut un petit sourire, prête à lui lancer des piques, se disant que comme ça elle aurait un peu de paix de la part du jeune homme qui depuis la veille lui demandait la même chose. Alors, elle baisa le ton de sa voix avant de le regarder à nouveau, mais en continuant de marcher. - Et puis, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais ou à la magie?

Sharrkan: En criant. - Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se dispute tout le temps que je m'intéresse pas à toi- - Il se tut remarquant ce qu'il venait de dire, et tout deux s'arrêtèrent de marcher et rougirent sans plus se regarder. Yamuraiha pensait que son commentaire allait en effet faire Sharrkan perdre son sang froid, mais elle s'attendait pas à ça. Puis Sharrkan reprit mais beaucoup plus bas. - Enfin de la même façon que je m'intéresse à Spartos, à Pisti, à Sinbad, bref à mes amis... - Il dit les trois derniers mots très bas, à tel point que Yamuraiha ne les entendit pas, mais ils se remirent à marcher, et Sharrkan réfléchit avant de parler, cette fois. - Et en ce qui concerne la magie, ben je m'intéresse à ce sort. Alors dit moi qu'est-ce que s'était, pour une fois que ça m'intéresse!

Yamuraiha: - Toi même tu l'as dit c'est un sort, ou plutôt un objet magique.

Sharrkan: En perdant son calme à nouveau. - Ça tu me l'as déjà dit hier! Donne moi plus de détails!

Étant donné qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre d'Yamuraiha, ils s'arrêtèrent, Yamuraiha rentra et avant de fermer la porte totalement, elle regarda Sharrkan et lui répondit.

Yamuraiha: - Écoute l'objet n'est pas encore tout à fait fini, mais si tu y tiens vraiment, quand je l'aurai fini je te donnerais plus de détails. D'accord?

Cela dit elle claqua la porte sans même lui laissé le temps de répondre.

Puis Sharrkan partit énervé rejoindre Ali Baba et Aladin, les yeux froncés en pensant: « _Avec Yamuraiha en finit toujours par se disputer! Elle dit toujours que la magie c'est mieux que mon art de l'épée pour une fois que je lui demande plus de détails, cette sorcière ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de me claquer la porte au nez!_ »

Pendant ce temps Aladin arriva à la fontaine où était déjà présent Ali Baba et Morgiana. Quand Ali Baba le vit, il courut vers le magi.

Ali Baba: -Salut. Dit d'habitude t'es le premier à arriver, il s'est passé quelque chose?

Aladin: - Salut. Non, il ne s'est rien passé, j'ai juste demandé à Yamuraiha de m'aider à mettre en place un objet magique il y a quelques jours. J'ai crée le début un peu par hasard, mais j'ai décidé d'essayer de le perfectionner mais j'ai bloqué, alors j'ai demandé de l'aide à Yamu-san, elle a commencé à y travailler et elle m'a dit son idée.

Ali Baba: - Ah, d'accord. - Puis il se baissa pour se rapprocher de l'oreille d'Aladin, pour lui chuchoter quelque chose sans que Morgiana l'entende. - Au fait Sharrkan m'a invité à aller à un bordel et si tu veux tu peux veux venir?

La réponse du Magi était évidente: «Oui!». Et les deux garçons partirent rejoindre leur amie, très souriants. ( 1620/95411620/pics/3274282080_1_2_ )

Morgiana: Intrigué par ce que ses deux amis c'étaient dit et leur expression de joie lui faisaient dire que c'était rien de bon. - Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Les deux garçons: - Non, rien de spécial.

?: Avec un ton à la fois pressé et un peu en colère. - Alors on y va?

Ali Baba: Se retournant. - Sharrkan, c'est bon? T'es prêt?

Sharrkan: Déjà à côté d'eux. - Oui! Tu viens aussi Aladin?

Aladin: - Évidemment!

Morgiana: - Où est-ce que vous allez?

Les garçons se regardèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à...

Ali Baba: - Euh... On va faire un tour en ville, on reviendra tard, on...

Aladin: - On doit acheter une chose très rare, on est pas sûrs de la trouver mais faut bien chercher. N'est-ce pas Sharrkan-san?

Sharrkan: - Euh, oui! C'est... C'est exactement ça.

Ali Baba: - Tu devrait aller te coucher, nous on y va. À demain!

Les deux autres garçons: - Bonne nuit!

Et ainsi partirent les garçons sous le regard d'une Morgiana peu convaincue et une Yamuraiha qui avait assisté à la scène, mais n'a rien entendu, depuis la terrasse de sa chambre, où à la base elle était seulement allé pour prendre de l'air frais et profiter de la belle vue qu'elle avait.

Yamuraiha: Pour elle-même. - Ces trois qui sortent ensemble en ville à cette heure là, ça me dit rien qui vaille. - S'envolant vers Morgiana. - Morgiana!

Morgiana: Regardant vers le haut. - Yamuraiha?

Yamuraiha: Arrivé au sol. - Morgiana, est-ce que tu sais où ils vont?

Morgiana: Faisant non de la tête. - Il m'ont dit qu'ils allaient essayer trouver un objet rare qu'ils veulent acheter mais je ne suis pas convaincue!

Yamuraiha: - Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. - Yamuraiha pensa un moment. - _Sharrkan n'oserais quand même pas les emmener dans un bordel?! Tout conte fait il en serait bien capable. Il y ait déjà allé seul avec Ali Baba._ \- Puis elle reprit la parole. - Tant pis... Je vais les suivre. Tu viens avec moi?

Morgiana: - Euh... - Elle pensa quelques seconde puis serra ses poings devant elle. - Oui!

Yamuraiha: Elle tendis sa main à Morgiana. - Je peux nous rendre invisibles si on a un contact physique, comme ça se sera plus pratique pour les suivre.

Morgiana prit la main d'Yamuraiha et elles partirent à leur tour pour suivre les garçons et voir où ils allaient. Elles les rattrapèrent assez vite, tout en essayant de ne pas se cogner contre quelqu'un, mais surtout en gardant une marge de distance pour que le trio ne les entendent pas, bien que leurs seuls bruits étaient ceux de leurs pas car elles étaient bien trop concentrées dans ce qu'elles faisaient pour parler. Par contre elles n'ont plus n'arrivaient pas à les entendre, heureusement c'était pas l'objectif. D'ailleurs elles arrivaient très bien «leur mission», vu que les garçons ne se doutaient même pas qu'ils étaient suivis.

Les garçons de leur côté ,il n'y avait qu'Aladin et Ali Baba qui parlaient et était légèrement devant, car Sharrkan, lui, était encore un peu en colère et la seule chose qui passait par sa tête était sa dispute avec Yamuraiha, ce qui fait qu'il rougissait puis grognait. Ce fut son disciple le premier à le remarquer.

Ali Baba: Regardant en arrière. - Hé oh, Sharrkan!

Sharrkan: Revenant sur Terre. - Hein? Tu as dit quelque chose Ali Baba?

Ali Baba: - Non, mais t'as l'air bizarre. Ça va?

Sharrkan: - Euh, oui je réfléchissais.

Aladin: - Tu t'es encore disputais avec Yamu-san?

Sharrkan: Surpris que le magi lui demande ça, il rougit un peu. - Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. - Puis en reprenant du poil de la bête il ajouta. - Et puis on est sorti pour s'amuser, pas pour parler de mes disputes avec cette sorcière. En plus regardez, on est arrivé.

Ils regardèrent en avant et en effet ils étaient devant l'établissement.

Deux filles: En tirant les rideaux pour qu'ils puissent rentrer. - Bonjour!

Les garçons: En rentrant très souriant. - Bonjour!

De leur côté Morgiana et Yamuraiha en arrivant devant l'établissement elles étaient dégoûtées, à tel point qu'Yamuraiha mit fin à son sort d'invisibilité sans vraiment le vouloir, elle avait beau s'être douté qu'ils venaient dans cette établissement ça l'énervait, ça les énervait toutes les deux.

Yamuraiha: Pensa-t-elle en serrant ses poings. - Le chauve!

Ce fut Morgiana qui l'a sortit de ses pensés en lui prenant la main et en courant vers des sortent de fenêtres, puis elle la laissa quand elles furent à côté de ces fenêtres. ( 1620/95411620/pics/3274282080_1_4_ )

Morgiana: En se rapprochant d'avantage. - Viens, ici en peut encore les voir.

Yamuraiha la rejoignit à côté de la fenêtre où elle reprit le sort qui était censé leur servir de couverture.

Morgiana: - Ils sont là-bas près des escaliers.

Yamuraiha regarda là où l'avait indiqué Morgiana, et elle vit les trois garçons déjà entourés de plusieurs femmes. La mage d'eau et la fanalis sentirent leur sang bouillirent. Leur colère était si grande que quelques rukhs autour d'elles devinrent noirs. D'ailleurs Aladin qui par hasard regarda par la fenêtre vu ces rukh noirs apparaître autour de personne, étant donné qu'Yamuraiha utilisait son sort d'invisibilité. Il trouva ça bizarre alors il se frotta les yeux et quand il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre les rukhs avaient disparu. Ou plutôt elles s'étaient baissées. Dans tout les cas le magi se dit que c'était son imagination et décida de ne plus y prêter attention.

Morgiana: - On a eu chaud. On devrait sortir d'ici.

Yamuraiha: - Oui.

Elles s'écartèrent des fenêtres avant de lever le sort. Mais elles ne partirent pas, elles regardèrent le bordel une dernière fois.

Yamuraiha: - Ils m'énervent!

Morgiana: - Moi aussi. En plus ce n'est pas la première fois.

Yamuraiha: Surprise. - À bon, Aladin et Ali Baba aussi sont déjà allés dans ce genre d'établissement avant?

Morgiana: - Oui. Mais si tu as dit aussi, ça veut dire que Sharrkan-

Yamuraiha: Coupant la fanalis. - Oui, tellement de fois que j'en ai perdu le compte!

Les deux soupirèrent.

Yamuraiha: - On va à la plage ça nous changera les idées.

Morgiana: - Oui.

À la plage les deux se promenaient sur le sable puis s'arrêtèrent dans un coin de la plage assez discret, malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait quasiment personne dans la plage à 22h du soir en plein milieu de la semaine. Elles regardaient l'océan et le ciel étoilé tout en parlant des trois garçons qui en ce moment s'amusaient dans le bordel. Yamuraiha était assise, les bras autour de ses genoux, et Morgiana lançait des petits cailloux, les faisant bondir sur l'eau.

Yamuraiha: - Et ils y vont souvent?

Morgiana: - Je ne sais pas trop. D'habitude ils essaient d'être discrets ou inventent des excuses comme aujourd'hui. Et Sharrkan il fait comment d'habitude pour y aller sans que tu le découvres? Pisti m'a dit que vous étiez très proches et savez presque toujours où est l'autre.

Yamuraiha: En rougissant. - Quoi?! C'est faux, on n'est pas proches, pas plus que les autres généraux!

Morgiana: - Pisti a dit que tu dirais une chose dans le genre.

Yamuraiha: Désespérée baisant la tête. - Pisti... - Reprenant un ton normal et remontant sa tête. - Mais non, et d'habitude il me dit rien sur ça. Mais il doit passer par le jardin alors je le voit parfois. Parfois il a encore des marques de rouge à lèvres le matin, parfois il a tellement but d'alcool qu'il fait du bruit en rentrant et comme il passe devant ma chambre pour aller dans la sienne je l'entends, mais surtout presque toujours le lendemain il a un peu mal à la tête en se réveillant. - Yamuraiha soupira, puis pensa à nouveaux à l'image des trois garçons dans le bordel, ce qui la fit grogner. - Ah! Comme si s'était pas assez qu'il aille dans des bordels, il y emmène aussi Aladin et Ali Baba. Quel bon professeur!Mais cette fois-ci il va m'écouter.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est déjà fini. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.  
** **Merci d'avoir lu.  
** **La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	2. 2- Trois visiteurs venus d'Héliohapt

**Bonjour voici enfin le deuxième chapitre de ma fic de Magi!**

 **Magi ne m'appartient pas, mais à Shinobu Ohtaka.  
**

 **Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

Trois visiteurs venus d'Héliohapt

Yamuraiha: Désespérée baisant la tête. - Pisti! - Reprenant un ton normal et remontant sa tête. - Mais non, et d'habitude il me dit rien sur ça. Mais il doit passer par le jardin alors je le vois parfois. Parfois il a encore des marques de rouge à lèvres le matin, parfois il a tellement but d'alcool qu'il fait du bruit en rentrant et comme il passe devant ma chambre pour aller dans la sienne je l'entends, mais surtout presque toujours le lendemain il a un peu mal à la tête en se réveillant. - Yamuraiha soupira, puis pensa à nouveaux à l'images des trois garçons dans le bordel, ce qui la fit grogner. - Ah! Comme si c'était pas assez qu'il aille dans des bordels, il y emmène aussi Aladin et Ali Baba. Quel bon professeur! Mais cette fois-ci il va m'écouter.

Après cette petite discussion les deux filles rentrèrent au château, où elles se séparèrent au jardin, et plus précisément à côté de la fontaine. Yamuraiha s'envola jusqu'à sa terrasse pour rejoindre sa chambre. En entrant elle ferma la porte vitrée de sa terrasse et se prépara pour aller dormir. Une fois cela fait, elle s'approcha de son lit. Elle était sur le point de se coucher mais elle s'arrêta, et soupira.

PDV Yamuraiha

Flashback

Moi: - Mais cette fois-ci il va m'écouter.

Morgiana: - Tu vas lui parler?

Fin flashback

 _Pourquoi je lui ai dit oui?! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça tout court?!_ Je me plaignis à moi-même. _C'est vrai qu'il m'énerve, mais... Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire sans me prendre la honte._ Je soupirai à nouveau avant de me coucher, cette fois pour de bon.

Je regardais le voilage bleu et blanc de mon lit , je réfléchissais. _Comment puis-je faire?_ _Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire? Si je lui dis d'arrêter comme ça, il risque de se faire des idées et croire que je suis jalouse ou je ne sais trop quoi. En plus il pourrait me demander comment je sais qu'il est encore allé à un de ces endroits indécents. Et il est hors de question que je lui disse que nous les avons suivis, Morgiana et moi!_

Moi: - Ah! - Je fis de mon mieux pour étouffer mon cri.

 _Mais j'ai dit que j'allais lui parler, alors c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais comment aborder le sujet sans qu'il se moque de moi?_ L'image de Sharrkan, Aladin et Ali Baba au bordel me revint, et je sentis la colère devenir plus profonde. _Pourquoi ça m'énerve autant?! ... C'est sûrement par ce qu'Aladin y était, donc c'est normal si je m'énerve d'avantage contre lui cette fois-ci, et une raison de plus pour que je lui parle de ça._

Moi: - Attends! - M'exclamai-je en chuchotant et en commençant à rougir.

 _Cette fois-ci?! Mais, à quoi je pense? Je ferais mieux de-_ Mes pensés furent interrompues par un bruit provenant du couloir. _Ils doivent-être rentrés._ Sans réfléchir je suis allée jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre avant de l'entrouvrir un tout petit peu, de sorte que je puisse regarder dehors, sans être vu. Je vus Sharrkan se dirigeait vers sa chambre, nettement ivre, puisqu'il marchait avec un mouvement de balancement, et aussi avec quelques tâches de rouge à lèvres. Je refermai la porte, je me dirigeai à mon lit, et je me couchai pour de bon cette fois. _Cet idiot, il pourrait au moins être plus discret. Oh, il faut vraiment que j'arrête! Aller!_ Sur ce je laissai le sommeil me consommer peu à peu.

Fin PDV Yamuraiha

Le lendemain matin Yamuraiha se leva plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle s'habilla, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sharrkan, qui se trouvait dans le même couloir que la sienne. Les habitants du château avaient choisi cela pour que de cette façon ils ennuyassent le moins de monde possible avec leurs disputes. En arrivant, une des domestique du palais sortit de la chambre de Sharrkan, en fermant la porte derrière elle. La mage d'eau la salua.

Domestique: - Ho Yamuraiha-sama! Vous venez voir Sharrkan-sama?

Yamuraiha: - Oui, je dois lui parler.

Domestique: - Je suis désolée mais il se sent fatigué, et a demandé à ne pas être dérangé.

Yamuraiha: - Je vois, mais c'est assez urgent.

Domestique: - Je comprends... Si c'est le cas je pense qu'il comprendra. Maintenant si vous me permettez.

Sur ce la domestique partit laissant la jeune femme seule, mais pas pour très longtemps. Seul le temps que la domestique s'éloigne, et aussi le temps pour la mage de fermer les yeux, ce qui lui fit revenir l'image des garçons dans le bordel la veille, et donc faisant la colère remonter à nouveau chez elle, puis elle rentra dans la chambre de l'épéiste. Il était dans son lit, endormi, les fenêtres étaient fermées ainsi que les rideaux. Autrement dit il faisait tout noir, si ce n'est un brin de lumière, s'échappant d'entre les rideaux pour venir éclairer un peu la chambre de l'héliohapt.

Yamuraiha: - Sharrkan, réveil-toi! - Cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, ainsi que les rideaux. - Réveil toi!

Sharrkan: - Mais qu'est ce que tu veux?! - Dit-il en s'asseyant avec effort, et en posant une main sur sa tête. - Pourquoi tu fais autant de bruit? Et pourquoi tu me réveils?!

Yamuraiha: En s'approchant de son lit, toujours en colère. - Parce que je dois te parler.

Sharrkan: - Ça peut attendre! - Il essaya de se recoucher mais...

Yamuraiha: - Non, ça ne peut pas attendre! - S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant plus de lui, appuyant ses mains sur le lit, restant donc à quelques centimètres de lui.

Sharrkan, engrimaçant: - Parles plus bas sorcière, tu me fais mal à la tête!

Yamuraiha: - C'est bien fait le chauve! T'avais qu'à réfléchir deux fois avant d'aller à ce bordel hier soir avec Ali Baba et Aladin! - Répliqua-t-elle toujours aussi fort, en se disant que comme ça il retiendrait mieux la leçon.

Sharrkan: - Quoi?!

Yamuraiha: - Je suis parfaitement au courant que tu les as emmenés avec toi! Comment oses-tu emmener Aladin avec toi?! C'est déjà un mauvais exemple pour ton élève, mais au moins n'y mêles pas le mien!

Sharrkan: Perdant son calme à son tour. - C'était pas sa première fois d'abord! Et puis, c'est Ali Baba qui a insisté, et qui a dit qu'ils en avaient l'habitude!

Yamuraiha: - Là n'est pas la question!

Sharrkan: Se rapprochant plus d'elle avec un regard satisfait en ayant prenant conscience du sujet de la conversation. - Et puis d'abord, comment tu sais tout ça?

Yamuraiha: - Je-c'e-heu... - Elle rougit, et détourna le regard, en se disant pourquoi il devait lui demander ça. - Heu... Je vous ai vu partir depuis ma chambre. Et Morgiana m'as dit, que vous lui avez dit, que vous alliez tenter de trouver un objet rare que vous vouliez acheter, et qu'elle n'en était pas convaincue, donc... bah... On s'est dit que c'était le plus probable, et... Et ta réponse le confirme.

Sharrkan: - Moi non plus, je ne suis pas convaincue par ton histoire.

Yamuraiha: - Heu... C'est vrai que l'état dans lequel tu étais hier en rentrant, mettait encore plus la puce à l'oreille.

Sharrkan: - Vous ne nous aurez pas plutôt suivi?

Yamuraiha: Très rouge en s'écartant. - Quoi?! N'importe quoi! Ça ce voit que t'as bu.

Sharrkan: - Alors pourquoi on vous a vu en ville hier?

Yamuraiha: - O-O-On était allées nous promener dans la plage. Et-

Sharrkan: - Tu bégaye.

Yamuraiha: - Et puis tu n'as rien à voir! J'étais juste venue te dire de ne pas emmener Aladin avec toi à nouveau, et maintenant que c'est fait j'y vais.

Elle s'éloigna un peu mais s'arrêta quand...

Sharrkan: - Tiens, tiens tu fuis le sujet, ça veut dire que j'ai raison?!

Yamuraiha: - Quoi?!

Sharrkan: - T'as bien entendu.

Yamuraiha: - C'est n'importe quoi?! Pourquoi on l'aurez fait?!

Sharrkan: - Je suppose que Morgiana suivait principalement Ali Baba... Mais toi tu suivais qui, Aladin ou moi?

Yamuraiha, en criant: - Tu dis n'importe quoi le chauve! Et tu fait beaucoup de bruit pour quelqu'un qui a mal à la tête!

Sharrkan en criant lui aussi: - Je ne suis pas chauve, et de nous deux c'est toi qui fais le plus de bruit la sorcière.

Et les voilà partis pour une dispute, qui aurait pu durer encore et encore si personne ne les aurait arrêtés. Mais pour le plus grand bonheur des personnes vivant au château, ça n'allait pas durer.

Domestique 2: - Sharrkan-sama!

Les deux rivaux: - Quoi?!

Domestique 2: - Oh, Yamuraiha-sama vous aussi vous êtes là! Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais des personnes venant d'une riche famille d'Héliohapt demandent à vous voir Sharrkan-sama. Ils arrivent d'ici peu en bateau. Jaffar a demandé à ce que vous, Yamuraiha, et Pisti, aillent les accueillir au port pour les accueillir avec lui.

Sharrkan: - Des personnes d'Héliohapt?

Domestique: - C'est cela. Maintenant si vous voulez bien, je dois encore avertir Pisti-sama.

Après cela Yamuraiha partit de la chambre de Sharrkan, pour que celui-ci puisse s'habiller et se préparer pour recevoir les personnes venues du royaume dont il est originaire.

Quand Sharrkan arriva au port les autres généraux étaient déjà présents. Il restait néanmoins le plus enthousiaste par la visite des héliohapts. Entre la dispute qu'il a eu avec Yamuraiha un peu plus tôt, et cette visite, il avait oublié son mal de tête. À la place des questions prenait place dans sa tête: il se demandait qui ça pourraient être, combien étaient-ils, combien de temps allaient-ils restaient, que lui voulaient-ils. Peut-être que c'étaient de belles héliohapts, cette pensée lui fit sourire. Ce fut Pisti qui l'enleva de ses pensées en pointant un point dans l'horizon.

Pisti: - Regardez, voilà le bateau.

En effet le bateau arrivait au port de Sindria, une fois à l'arrêt trois personnes y descendirent: un jeune homme et deux jeunes femmes. Lui semblait être plus âgée que Yamuraiha, il avait la peau mate, des cheveux argentés, et des yeux marrons dorés avec un peu de maquillage noir, typique de sa patrie, il portait une tenue blanche ressemblante à celle de Sharrkan sans la veste des généraux, un serpent autour cou, et une épée dans un fourreau noir avec une petite croix ansée en or dessus. Il semblait content, décidé, et déterminé. La plus jeune des filles l'accompagnant semblait avoir le même âge qu'Ali Baba, elle avait le même teint de peau que l'héliohapt, ainsi que la même couleur de yeux et cheveux, qui étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, mais elle avait plus de maquillage, elle portait une robe à brettelles blanche lui allant jusqu'aux genoux, mais un tissus plus fin, qui recouvrait toute la robe et lui donnait un effet pailleté argent, prolongeait la robe derrière, la faisant aller jusqu'aux chevilles, elle avait deux bracelet en or avec des détails argent sur le bras droit et un au poignet gauche, et elle aussi avait un serpent mais autour de sa taille, tandis qu'on pouvait apercevoir un petit bâton couleur noir attaché à sa taille. Elle était joyeuse et admirative, elle observait tout. Quand à la dernière elle, elle, semblait avoir le même âge que la mage d'eau, elle avait cependant un teint un peu plus clair que les deux autres arrivants, des yeux verts, des cheveux noir lâchés lui allant jusqu'à la taille, et était moins richement habillé: elle portait une robe blanche allant un plus bas que ces genoux avec des motifs verts clairs ressemblant à des feuilles de palmier en haut et en bas de la robe, et qui avait une sorte de ruban au niveau de la taille. Quand à elle, elle semblais timide, elle avait une rougeur aux joues, mais souriait, et observait ce pays, et ces gens qui lui étaient encore inconnus.

Jaffar: - Bonjour soyez les bienvenus. - Dit-il en s'avançant, en souriant. - Je suis Jaffar, l'un des huit généraux de Sindoria. Le roi Sinbad demande pardon de ne pouvoir être présent et vous accueillir, mais il doit résoudre une affaire très importante en ce moment.

Pisti: Chuchotant à Yamuraiha. - La vérité c'est qu'il y a une fille qui a à nouveau porté plainte contre lui ce matin. À la faute de ça Jaffar l'a enfermé dans son bureau avec une tonne de paperasse, et ne le laisse sortir que quand ce sera tout lu, rempli, signé, et trié.

Jeune homme: - Merci, ce n'est pas très important. Nous comprenons.

Jaffar: - Je vous présente Pisti, et Yamuraiha, les deux seules femmes parmi les généraux, et-

Jaffar fut interrompus par les trois héliohapts impatiens, qui sautèrent sur l'ancien prince en criant son nom. Les généraux et les gardes présents les regardèrent d'un air surpris, tandis que Sharrkan essayait de se mettre dans une position assise. Les trois s'excusèrent au même temps, se relevant de dessus lui, mais restèrent sur leurs genoux au sol, avec Sharrkan enfin assis.

Le jeune homme: - Comment vas-tu?

La plus âgée, en rougissant fortement: - Désolée... Ça faisait longtemps...

La plus jeune: - Tu nous a beaucoup manqués. - Dit-elle pendant que son serpent essuyait ses larmes. - Tu te souviens encore de nous?

Sharrkan les regarda d'un air ahuri un moment, jusqu'à ce que son regard sembla s'illuminer. Il se souvint de quelque chose.

Sharrkan: - Attendez, vous êtes...?

* * *

 **Voilà c'est déjà fini.** **J'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu. ^^**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.  
Jane!**


	3. 3- La raison de la visite

**Salut voici enfin le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je sais que ce chapitre a pris du temps, mais au moins j'ai déjà commencé le prochain également. Donc si je n'ai pas d'imprévus, et mon imagination ne décide pas de prendre des vacances, le chapitre 4 devrait prendre moins de temps.**

 **Bon sur ce bonne lecture!**

 **Magi ne m'appartient pas, seul l'intrigue vient de moi..**

* * *

La raison de la visite

Les généraux et les gardes présents les regardèrent d'un air surpris, tandis que Sharrkan essayait de se mettre dans une position assise. Les trois s'excusèrent au même temps, se relevant de dessus lui, mais restèrent sur leurs genoux au sol, avec Sharrkan enfin assis.

Le jeune homme: - Comment vas-tu?

La plus âgée, en rougissant fortement: - Désolée... Ça faisait longtemps...

La plus jeune: - Tu nous a beaucoup manqués. - Dit-elle pendant que son serpent essuyait ses larmes. - Tu te souviens encore de nous?

Sharrkan les regarda d'un air ahuri un moment, jusqu'à ce que son regard sembla s'illuminer. Il se souvint de quelque chose.

Sharrkan: - Attendez-vous êtes...? Éris, Kenshin, Anju...?

Éris: - Alors tu te souviens de nous. Je suis si heureuse.

Éris le serra dans ses bras et Sharrkan rétribua l'étreinte, tandis que les deux autres souriaient tendrement. Cependant les généraux présents avaient du mal à suivre les événements. Ce fut Pisti la première à parler.

Pisti: - Sharrkan, tu connais ces gens?

Sharrkan: Regardant Pisti, mais en ayant toujours Éris dans ses bras. - Oui. Éris et Kenshin font partie de la noblesse d'Héliohapt. Nous sommes devenus amis pendant une fête réservée à la noblesse. Après ça il m'a été permis quelques fois d'aller les voir, et c'est comme ça que j'ai aussi croisé Anju? Contrairement à eux, elle n'est pas noble, c'est une orpheline. Mais leurs parents ont permis qu'ils continuent de se voir, ils ont même décidé de l'accueillir chez eux, depuis elle travaille pour leur famille.

Kenshin regarda alors vers le côté où étaient Pisti et Yamuraiha. Il les fixa un moment avant de demander...

Kenshin: - Au fait... Sharrkan. Qui sont ces filles?

Tous, sauf les trois arrivant: - Hein?!

Jaffar: - Vous ne m'avez pas entendu tout à l'heure?

Éris: Défaisant l'étreinte. - On était tellement contents de revoir Sharrkan-chan qu'on ne vous a pas entendu les présenter.

Anju: - Désolée Jaffar-sama.

Pisti: - Moi c'est Pisti. Et elle c'est-

Kenshin: - Attendez! Vous ne seriez pas Yamuraiha?

Yamuraiha, surprise: - Euh, oui.

Éris: - Heu! Je pensais que tu n'avais pas écouté, grand frère?

Anju: - C'est la célèbre mage dont tu nous avais parlé, non Kenshin-san?

Yamurahia et Sharrkan: - Vous me/la connaissez?

Kenshin: - Oui. Ça a un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle on est venus.

Jaffar: - Venez, parlons de cela au le palais.

Ils se mirent donc en marche vers le palais à travers les rues de Sindria. Jaffar était devant avec quelques gardes, derrière eux il y avait les héliohapts qui discutaient ensemble, et enfin tout derrière il y avait les deux générales qui parlaient entre elles. Éris fit un câlin à Sharrkan, sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher. Pisti soupira, tandis qu'Yamuraiha fut surprise d'entendre et voir son amie, d'habitude si joyeuse, soupirer. Elle lui demanda, inquiète, si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pisti: D'un air ennuyée. - Tu n'as pas encore remarqué? Si c'étaient de simples visites, Sharrkan serait avec nous.

Yamuraiha: - J'en serais pas si sûre. - Dit-elle en repensant à leur dispute de ce matin.

Pisti: - Moi j'en suis convaincue, même si vous vous êtes disputés. - Yamuraiha écarquilla les yeux surprise.

Yamuraiha: - Comment tu sais?! On a fait tant de bruit que ça?

Pisti: - C'est vrai que vous êtes pas discrets, mais cette fois-ci, on ne vous a pas trop entendu. Juste ceux dans le même couloir on pu vous entendre. Après si vous étiez dans l'une de vos chambres, ça n'étonne pas trop.

Yamuraiha: - Alors comment tu sais?

Pisti: - Hier quand je suis revenue de ma mission, j'étais si fatiguée que je me suis endormie avec mes vêtements. Mais un peu plus tard j'ai entendu du bruit. Jafar était inquiet ainsi que Hinahoho, et Drakon, après leur réunion Sinbad s'était apparemment éclipsé et n'était plus au palais, ils s'inquiétaient de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Après avoir été réveillée, j'ai eu envie de boire, et en me dirigeant vers la cuisine, je suis passée à côté de fenêtres d'où je vous ai vu, Morgiana et toi, sortir du château en suivant Sharrkan, Aladin et Ali Baba déjà assez loin. En voyant tant de personnes sortir, j'ai moi aussi eu envie de sortir. J'ai eu de la chance Spartos passait dans le coin, je l'ai convaincu de venir avec moi dans un bar, où on a discuté et bu quelque chose, évidemment sans alcool pour Spartos. Quand on est sortis, comme le bordel était dans notre chemin, on a vu les garçons en sortir. Spartos a pris un air dégoûté, puis en rentrant par un chemin différent au leur, il a dit qu'il comprenait pas comment Sharrkan pouvait emmener son disciple et Aladin dans un endroit pareil.

Yamuraiha: - Enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi! Mais donc, quant on fait que tu étais au courant qu'on s'est disputés?

Pisti: - Je vais y venir! Pendant le chemin on a continué de discuter, et étant donné que vous n'étiez pas avec eux, et qu'ils avaient l'air heureux, on a supposé que vous ne leurs aviez pas encore parlé, et que vous étiez sûrement en colères. Après tout, entre les sens de Morgiana et tes pouvoirs, on était d'accords pour dire que c'était peu probable que vous les ayez perdus de vue, et pas retrouvés. Mais comme en plus qu'il soit encore allé dans ce genre d'endroit, il y ait emmené Aladin, tu serais très en colère. Et quand tu es en colère contre Sharrkan, vous vous disputés. Et puis tu me l'as confirmé.

Yamuraiha: - Je vois. Mais revenant au sujet de départ, c'est parce que Sharrkan préfère être avec ses amis d'enfances plutôt qu'avec nous que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette?

Pisti: - Non, c'est pas ça. D'ailleurs moi je vais parfaitement bien. - Dit-elle avec un grand sourire rassurant, en regardant son amie. - C'est pour toi que je me fait du soucis.

Yamuraiha, surprise: - Moi?! Pourquoi?

Pisti: - À ton avis? C'est évident pourtant... - Elle se remit à regarder droit devant elle. - Regarde les, tous les deux, ça se voit qu'elle l'aime.

Yamuraiha: - Hmmm, tu veut parler de Sharrkan et Éris? Ou de-

Pisti: Regardant à nouveau Yamuraiha. - Bien sûr que je parle de Sharrkan et Éris. Apparemment tu auras de la concurrence maintenant. Ça ne te fais rien de les voir comme ça?

Yamuraiha, rougissant: - Pourquoi ça me ferait quelque chose? - Elle se souvint de ce que Morgiana lui avait dit hier, tandis que son rougissement s'éclaircit. - Et aussi! C'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi, lui et moi serions proches au point de savoir quasiment toujours où est l'autre?!

Pisti, très souriante: - Tu ne peux pas nier le fait que vous soyez proches, sauf que vous êtes trop têtus pour l'avouer. Et peut-être qu'en effet, vous ne savez pas toujours où est l'autre, mais disons que vous le savez dans environ les 90,99999% des cas. - Le rouge sur le visage de la mage reprit de l'intensité. - Et encore je dit pas plus que ça pour être gentille.

Yamuraiha: Avec le visage rouge: - Pisti!

Yamuraiha cria un peu trop fort, tout le groupe s'arrêta et la regarda d'un air interrogateur tandis que Pisti avait un sourire d'oreille à oreille. Le rouge sur le visage de la mage d'eau ne sut devenir que plus opaque quand elle s'en rendit compte.

Yamuraiha: - J-J-J-J-J-Je suis désolée.

Jaffar: - Reprenons, nous sommes bientôt arrivés, le château se trouve au fond de cette rue. - Ils reprirent tous la route, comme si ce moment n'avait pas eu lieu. Sauf pour les deux amies, qui ne changèrent pas de sujet.

Yamuraiha, murmurant: - On en reparlera.

Pisti, murmurant aussi: - Oh que oui! Tu peux en être sûre et certaine.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence pour les deux générales, bien que ce dernier ne fut pas très long. Une fois au palais Jaffar demanda à un garde d'aller chercher Sinbad, et de l'emmener dans la salle de réunion, pour qu'ils puissent discuter sur la raison de la visite des héliohapts. Pisti les accompagna jusqu'à la salle de réunion, mais n'étant pas concernée, il lui fut permis de partir, ce qu'elle fit. Jaffar non plus, n'était apparemment pas concerné, mais il se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas laisser leur visites seules avec ces deux généraux là. Ils s'installèrent donc à table. C'était une table rectangulaire à laquelle Yamuraiha et Sharrkan s'assirent à côte à côte, semblant être les concernés. En face de la mage il y avait Jaffar, entre lui et Anju, il y avait Kenshin, et en face d'Anju, et donc à côté de Sharrkan, il y avait Éris. Il ne manquait plus qu'attendre l'arrivée du roi de Sindria. L'attente ce fit en silence mais heureusement elle ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes. Quand ce dernier arriva il s'excusa, d'une part du retard et d'autre part de ne pas être allé les accueillir au port, puis il s'installa dans la chaise se trouvant dans le côté de la largeur de la table, et ainsi leur «réunion» put commencer.

Sinbad: - Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui nous dois l'honneur de recevoir des amis de Sharrkan?

Éris: - Eh bien, nous aurions une faveur à vous demander. Ou plutôt deux.

Sinbad: - Je vous écoute.

Kenshin: - Eh bien, c'est principalement à Sharrkan et Yamuraiha que notre demande s'adresse. Il se trouve que je suis un épéiste, et ma sœur, Éris, une magicienne. Cependant nos professeurs, qui étaient tous deux aux ordres du roi Armakan, ont péri il y a déjà un peu plus de deux mois lors d'une mission à laquelle ils ont participé. Depuis nous avons pas trouvé de professeurs satisfaisants. On a appris que trois jeunes gens sont devenus des disciples de certains des huit généraux. Ainsi nous avons fini par penser à Sharrkan, qui est votre subordonné, et comme Yamuraiha l'est aussi, nous voici pour vous demandez à vous Sinbad, et à vous deux aussi, si vous vouliez et pouviez, nous prendre comme élèves nous aussi. Du moins jusqu'à ce que nos parents nous en trouve un à Héliohapt.

Sinbad: - Je vois, mais dans ce cas, je pense que la réponse ne tient qu'à eux deux. Qu'est ce que vous en dites? Sharrkan?

Sharrkan: Il sourit. - Ce sont mes amis, évidemment que j'accepte. - Ses amis sourirent.

Les trois visiteurs: - Merci Sharrkan.

Sinbad: - Et toi Yamuraiha?

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme, Sinbad et Jaffar avec un air neutre, tandis que les héliohapts avaient un regard rempli d'espoir, mais aussi un petit air de supplication, et même Sharrkan avait un peu de ce dernier. Le fait que Sharrkan eut accepté, étais prévisible, mais la réponse de la magicienne était moins facile à prévoir. C'étaient des amis de Sharrkan, c'était normal pour lui de les aider. Ce pendant c'étaient des quasi inconnus pour la magicienne. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison ni d'accepter, ni de refuser.

Kenshin: - C'est une demande soudaine. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre main-

Yamuraiha: - Bien, j'accepte aussi. - Les quatre amis sourirent encore plus qu'avant.

Éris: - Merci beaucoup.

Kenshin: - Oui, merci Yamuraiha.

Sinbad: - Bien dans ce cas, je vais demander aux domestiques de vous préparer une chambre chacun.

Jaffar: Se levant avec un sourire innocent. - Je vais m'en occuper.

Sinbad: - Non, c'est bon ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Je peux m'e-

Jaffar: Le fusillant du regard, mais de dos aux visiteurs pour pas qu'ils le comprennent. - Je vais le faire. Vous n'avez pas encore fini ce que vous faisiez et vous allez le finir. On est d'accord?

Sinbad: Souriant nerveusement. - D'a-D'a-D'accord. M-Me-Merci Jaffar.

Kenshin: - En fait, quand commençons-nous?

Sharrkan: - Reposez-vous aujourd'hui. Vous commencerez demain ça vous va?

Kenshin et Éris: - Oui. - Sharrkan regarda Yamuraiha.

Yamuraiha: - Ça me va aussi.

Sharrkan: - Au fait, Anju tu n'as presque pas parlé. Tu n'es venu pour aucune raison en particulier?

Anju: - Oh, non. Moi je ne suis venue que pour les accompagner, et pour te rendre visite. Je n'ai besoin d'aucune faveur, merci.

Sinbad: - Bien dans ce cas, je pense que cette discussion est terminée. Que diriez-vous d'une fête pour célébrer le fait que vous rendez visite à Sharrkan? - Il le dit si vite que Jaffar n'eut pas le temps de le contredire. - Ce serait l'occasion idéale pour que vous rencontriez du monde, et visitiez la ville.

Éris: - Ça a l'air super!

Kenshin: - Certes, mais nous ne voulons pas déranger.

Sharrkan: - Ici les fêtes sont très appréciées. Par contre ça fait un moment qu'on en a pas eu, les personnes seraient ravies!

Sinbad: Se levant. - C'est décidé, ce soir nous fêterons ça! Je vais demander à ce que l'on s'occupe de ça. J'y vais de ce pas. - Sur ce, il courut vers la sortie.

Jaffar: - Eh, attendez!

Jaffar partis lui aussi, essayant de rattraper son roi. Bien qu'à présent il ne pourrait pas annuler la fête, il pouvait toujours faire en sorte qu'il retourne auprès de la paperasse. Mais il faut dire que la sortie de ses deux là, laissa tous les autres étonnés et perplexes.

Sharrkan: - Bon ben...

Yamuraiha: - Je pense qu'on peut y aller...

Sharrkan: - Oui...

Ils se levèrent tous, et se dirigèrent vers le couloir. Sharrkan proposa alors à ses amis de leur présenter le château tandis qu'Yamuraiha commença à se diriger vers son bureau. Kenshin la vit s'éloigner et demanda alors à son ami, qui discutait joyeusement avec les deux autres filles, où est-ce qu'elle allait. Il lui dit que c'était sûrement dans son bureau qui était un peu près de l'autre côté du château, mais que de toutes façons, savoir ça pour le moment ne lui servait à rien puisque qu'il ne connaissait pas le château. Kenshin ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, ce que Sharrkan venait de lui dire était évident. À la place il se contenta d'échanger un sourire avec son ami, avant de demander quand commençait la visite au château.

Yamuraiha rentra dans son bureau, elle s'assit sur une chaise avant de regarder une horloge qu'il y avait dans la pièce. La petite aiguille indiqué déjà onze heures passées, et qui selon la grande aiguille, étaient passée depuis un bon moment. La matinée s'était passée en un éclair, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait également accepté d'avoir une nouvelle élève, la dernière fois, c'était parce qu'Aladin était un Magi et que son roi le lui avait demandé, mais cette fois... Qu'y avait-il eu? Des regards posés sur elle, rien de plus. Des regards neutres et d'autres suppliants avec espoir. Elle les revoyait tous les quatre: Anju, Éris, Kenshin, et Sharrkan... Était-ce à cause de son rival? À cette dernière pensée la mage rougit, et pensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Pisti plus tôt, et qu'elles n'avaient pas fini. D'autant plus que la blonde voudrait sûrement savoir la raison à la visite des amis de leur compagnon aux cheveux argentés. D'ailleurs la pensée d'une autre discussion non fini la fit, cette fois-ci, froncer les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas fini sa discussion avec Sharrkan. Mais aussi, que pouvait-elle dire ou faire de plus? Même en ayant mal à la tête, Sharrkan avait réussi à détourner le sujet de son but initial: au lieu de lui faire perdre l'envie d'emmener leurs disciples à un bordel, il a réussi à la faire rougir et il était convaincu qu'elles les avaient suivis. Est-ce que ce seraient vraiment bénéfique de continuer cette conversation? Il pourrait finir par passer de soupçons à une confirmation. Elle pourrait se trahir elle-même, et ça, ça ne devait pas arriver, aucun d'eux ne devaient le savoir. Elle n'avait même pas encore parlé avec Aladin et elles étaient déjà soupçonnées. Et puis quand avaient-ils bien pu les voir? Tant de questions, et toutes furent interrompues lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle donna la permission d'entrer.

Morgiana: - Bonjour Yamuraiha.

Yamuraiha: - Oh c'est toi Morgiana. Bonjour. Tu n'es pas censée être en train de t'entraîner avec Masrur?

Morgiana: - Comme Ali Baba et Aladin ne se sont pas entraînaient ce matin, Masrur m'a dit de ne pas le faire aussi, et pour que je profite pour me reposer un peu, vu qu'hier on s'est entraînés plus que d'habitude.

Yamuraiha: - Je vois.

Morgiana: - Je voulais savoir si vous aviez parlé avec Sharrkan?

Yamuraiha: - Oui je lui ai parlé.

Morgiana: - Ça a donné quoi? - Yamuraiha soupira.

Yamuraiha: - Je pense que ça aurait pu être pire, mais... Je ne pense pas qu'il est l'intention d'arrêter. D'ailleurs ils nous ont même vu hier.

Morgiana: Les yeux légèrement écarquillés. - Co-Comment?

Yamuraiha: - Je ne sais pas. Mais quand on les a suivis on a utilisé mon sort pour devenir invisible et on avait une marge de distance entre eux et nous. S'ils nous ont vus ça a dû être après... Tu ne leur as pas parlé? - Morgiana secoua la tête.

Morgiana: - Je me suis levée en retard, ensuite Masrur m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'entraînement le matin, mais j'ai décidé de m'entraîner quand même un peu et je ne me suis arrêtée que quand j'ai vu Pisti. Je lui ai demandé si vous étiez tous de retour, et ensuite je vous ai cherché dans le palais. Du coup je les ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui.

Yamuraiha: - Je vois. - Elle regarda l'horloge, midi s'approchait ce qui la fit se questionner rapidement. - _J'ai était plongée dans mes pensées pendant combien de temps?_ \- Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Morgiana. - Est-ce que ça te dis qu'on aille manger ensemble? On pourrait discuter sur ce qu'on fera quant à eux.

Morgiana accepta et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la salle à manger du château, en espérant qu'elles pourraient discuter tranquillement, si Yamuraiha devrait en effet en parler à son disciple et retenter de convaincre l'épéiste d'arrêter ou pas.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est fini.** **J'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré la taille pas vraiment grande.**

 **Vous en avez pensé quoi?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Jane! ^^**


	4. 4- Préparations, la fête commence

**Salut voilà donc le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Ce chapitre a pris un peu plus de temps que je ne le pensais, je pensais qu'on me traînerait un peu moins hors de chez moi, loin de mon ordi et mes écrits, mais je me suis trompée. Au moins il est plus longs comme je l'avais promis à** **Baka-ction.**

 **Bon sur ce bonne lecture!**

 **Magi ne m'appartient pas, mais oui à S** **hinobu Ohtaka, je me contente de m'amuser de partager cet amusement avec les fans.**

* * *

Préparations, la fête commence

Aladin et Ali Baba marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs du château de Sindria. Étant donné que leurs professeurs avaient dû s'absenter le matin, ils ont profité pour se détendre un peu dans les jardins du château. Mais à vrai dire ils étaient assez inquiets. Ils avaient vu la jeune fanalis après être sortis du bordel c'est pour ça qu'ils ont pris une route plus longue jusqu'au château. En rentrant ils la trouvèrent déjà couchée, et le matin ils ont décidé de la laisser dormir tranquillement puis quand ils sont revenus dans la chambre elle n'y était plus. Ils allèrent voir si elle prenait le petit déjeuner mais elle n'y était pas, ils décidèrent d'aller voir si elle s'entraînait avec Masrur mais avant même de sortir du château ils croisèrent le fanalis qui leur dit qu'ils s'entraîneraient pas ce matin. Ils la cherchèrent alors dans le château sans succès. Ils durent se rendre et se dirigèrent vers le jardin pour y passer le reste de la matinée, bien que celle-ci n'était plus loin de sa fin. Quand la cloche sonna midi, ils y restèrent encore un peu avant de se décider à aller manger.

Ali baba: - Aladin, à ton avis où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu y aller, Morgiana?

Aladin: - Je ne sais pas. Mais on devrait la retrouver à la salle à manger.

Ali Baba: - C'est vrai, dépêchons-nous!

Aladin: - Ouais!

?: - En tournant à droite nous trouvons des escaliers qui mènent vers la cuisine et à la salle à manger.

Aladin et Ali Baba: - Oh!

Ali Baba: - C'est la voix de Sharrkan.

Aladin: - Et on dirait bien qu'il n'est pas seul.

Ali Baba: - Demandons lui s'il n'a pas vu Morgiana.

Aladin: - Oui, bonne idée.

Tandis que les deux amis regardaient dans la direction d'où provenait la voix, Sharrkan apparut à un angle du couloir, suivi par ses amis d'enfance. Les deux amis l'appelèrent et coururent jusqu'à lui.

Éris: - C'est qui, Sharrkan-chan?

Sharrkan: - Je vais vous les présentez. - Une fois que les deux s'étaient suffisamment approchés, il reprit. - Les amis voici Ali Baba et Aladin. Ali Baba, Aladin voici les visites qui viennent d'arriver ce matin: Éris et son frère Kenshin, et Anju, ils s'entraîneront avec vous pendant un moment, sauf Anju qui ne pratique ni la magie ni l'escrime.

Ali Baba et Aladin: - Bonjour!

Éris: - Bonjour!

Kenshin et Anju: - Bonjour.

Ali Baba: - Au fait Sharrkan, tu n'aurais pas vu Morgiana?

Sharrkan: En perdant son sourire et se tournant vers les trois autres. - Attendez moi là, je reviens tout de suite. - Il emmena les deux autres un peu à l'écart et leur chuchota. - Sur ça, vous feriez mieux d'avoir attention. Yamuraiha sait où on est allés et je pense que Morgiana le sait aussi.

Ali Baba: - Quoi?!

Aladin: - Mais comment?

Sharrkan: - Je ne sais pas. Apparemment elles seraient allées à la plage hier soir.

Ali Baba: - Elles nous auraient vu à ce moment?

Aladin: - C'est possible.

Sharrkan: - En tout cas, je vous aurais prévenu. Je dois y aller. - Dit-il en rejoignant les autres héliohapts.

Ali Baba: - À ton avis on devrait faire quoi?

Aladin: - Elles nous ont jamais dit quoi que se soit sur ça. Je pense que si on entre pas dans le sujet, elles ne le feront pas non plus.

Ali Baba: - C'est pas faux. Bon allons manger!

Aladin: - Oui!

Avec ça, ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers. Quand Sharrkan fut de nouveau à côté de ses amis Kenshin l'interrogea.

Éris: - Vous avez parlé de quoi?

Sharrkan: - Rien d'important, je leur disais juste que leur amie était peut-être en colère contre eux, parce que Yamuraiha l'est avec moi. Mais on en sait pas plus.

Éris: - Leur amie, c'est la fille dont ils parlaient, Morgiana?

Sharrkan: - Oui. Sinon, vous voulez continuer de visiter le château ou aller manger.

Kenshin: - Je mangerais bien maintenant.

Éris: - J'avoue que j'ai moi aussi un creux.

Anju: - Oui, moi aussi je commence à avoir faim.

Sharrkan: - Dans ce cas allons-y!

Ils empruntèrent alors le chemin qu'avaient pris les deux autres garçons avant eux. Pendant ce temps Aladin et Ali Baba arrivèrent à la salle à manger, une grande salle à manger simple mais luxueuse, et avec ce style exotique propre à Sindria. Ils saluèrent ceux qui étaient présents d'un bonjour général, seul trois personnes, à part les héliohapts, étaient manquantes. Dans la grande table Masrur était à gauche de Jaffar, en face du jeune homme aux cheveux argenté il y avait Spartos, et Pisti au près de lui. Dans une plus grande table à côté mangeaient Drakon et sa femme, ainsi que Hinahoho et ses enfants, pour cause de leur grande taille, et dans le cas de Sahel pour manger avec son mari.

Ali Baba: - Où est Sinbad?

Jaffar: Avec un ton énervé et les yeux fermés. - Il mange dans son bureau, il doit finir de remplir des documents.

Aladin: En s'asseyant, ainsi qu'Ali Baba aux côtés de Pisti et Masrur. - Et Onee-san et Mor-san? Elles mangent dans leurs chambres?

Pisti: - Vous arrivez trop tard. - Dit-elle entre deux bouchées. - Elles viennent de partir vers la cuisine, elles mangerons le dessert dans le bureau de Yamuraiha. - Dit-elle en se remettant à manger.

Spartos: - Pisti tu devrais manger plus doucement, tu vas finir par t'étouffer.

Pisti: Après avaler sa bouchée. - Mais je dois aller les rejoindre, d'ailleurs j'ai fini. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'y vais.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Dans sa précipitation elle n'avait pas remarquée Sharrkan et ses amis, et s'est cognée contre ce dernier.

Pisti: - Oh, désolée. Bonne appétit tout le monde.

À peine eut-elle finit de parler qu'elle était déjà partie. Les héliohapts la virent aller en direction de la cuisine avant d'aller prendre place à table. Ils s'assirent comme plus tôt, cette à dire les deux garçons face à face et juste à côté d'eux, les deux filles faisaient de même, avec évidemment Anju à côté de Kenshin et Éris à côté de Sharrkan.

Sharrkan: - Pourquoi elle est si pressée?

Spartos: - Elle est allée rejoindre Morgiana et Yamuraiha. Elles sont allées chercher leur dessert pour le manger dans le bureau de Yamuraiha.

Hinahoho: - Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre? - Drakon acquiesça de la tête.

Masrur: - Si.

Jaffar: - En effet, elles n'avaient jamais fait ça avant. - Il se tourna vers la gauche pour fixer certaines personnes avec un regard méfiant. - Vous trois, vous ne sauriez rien par hasard?

Aladi, Ali Baba et Sharrkan: - Nous? Rien!

Jaffar continua de manger, sans insister plus que ça. Spartos qui les avaient regardés du coin de l'œil, au même temps que Jaffar, se contenta de soupirer, ayant une idée sur le pourquoi les trois filles agissiez si curieusement, avant de faire de même que le jeune homme face à lui. Éris quant à elle, fixa son ami un moment avec la bouche mi-ouverte mi-close, avec un regard mélangeant de la curiosité et de l'inquiétude.

Du côté des filles, quand Pisti arriva aux côtés des deux autres elle s'excusa de les avoir fait attendre. Elles lui répondirent que ce n'était rien, et que de toute façon les cuisiniers venaient à peine de finir le dessert. Ils avaient préparé un gâteau au mascarpone et aux fruits rouges, et afin qu'il soit le plus bon et beau possible, ils avaient décidé de le préparé le plus tard possible, tout en restant près quand tout le monde aurait fini le plat principal, ils ne pouvaient pas devenier que les trois filles se dépêcheraient plus que d'habitude. Ils coupèrent trois parts qu'ils mirent dans de petites assiettes blanches, puis les deux générales et la fanalis les remercièrent avant de partir vers le bureau de la femme aux cheveux turquoises.

Au bureau elles s'assirent en tailleur sur un tapis marron beige et commencèrent à manger la pâtisserie aux fruits. Yamuraiha et Morgiana avaient continué de parler sur ce qu'elles devraient faire par rapport aux mauvaises habitudes de Sharrkan, Ali Baba et Aladin jusqu'à ce que les autres commencent à arriver. Elles ont donc décidé de reprendre au bureau. Et comme Pisti étaient au courant, elle a demandé si elle pouvait les rejoindre, d'autant plus qu'elle voulait leur proposer quelque chose.

Après avoir longuement discuté, elles décidèrent que seul Yamuraiha devrait tenter d'en parler à son élève mais qu'après ça elles feraient mieux d'en reparler avec eux, que s'ils lancent le sujet. Cette question étant résolu Pisti profita pour changer le sujet pour un autre qui l'intéressait tout autant.

Pisti: - Bon maintenant que cette question est réglée, des servantes m'ont prévenue avant que j'aille manger, qu'il y aura une fête ce soir.

Morgiana: - Vraiment?!

Yamuraiha: - Oui. C'est pour célébrer la visite qu'Anju, Kenshin et Éris font à Sharrkan.

Pisti: - Tout motif est bon pour faire la fête avec Sinbad. Mais ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir.

Morgiana et Yamuraiha: Avec un air interrogateur et la regardant. - Hmm?

Pisti: - Je me disais qu'entre le fait qu'il y ait deux beautés de plus au palais, les garçons qui vont voir ailleurs et la conversation qu'on a eut ce matin, on devrait se préparer dignement. C'est vrai, ça ne vous énerve pas qu'ils aillent voir d'autres filles, compte tenu de votre relation?! - Yamuraiha se mit à rougir alors que Morgiana ne comprit pas le sous-entendu.

Morgiana: - Hmm?

Yamuraiha: - Pi-Pisti, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas ça!

Pisti: - Même si ce n'est, - Dans sa tête elle se corigea pour «ou ce n'était». - pas le cas, ce n'est pas mal de se faire toute belle parfois. Ce sera amusant! Aller!

Morgiana et Yamuraiha se regardèrent avant de se sourire et de donner leur réponse.

Yamuraiha: - Très bien, pourquoi pas?!

Morgiana: - Tu proposes quoi?

Pisti: - L'une des servante de ma mère a dessiné une robe combinant le style d'Artemyra et celui des festivités de Sindria, et a fait faire une pour moi qu'elle m'a envoyée il y a quelques mois. Je connais un excellent couturier qui peux en faire une pareille dans n'importe quel coloris pour ce soir, c'est un bonne ami à moi. Il lui faut juste vos mensurations.

Avec l'accord des deux autres, Pisti commença à prendre les mensurations de chacune de ses amies avec un mètre ruban que Yamuraiha avait dans son bureau. Elle les pris d'abord à la plus jeune pendant que la plus âgée notait les mesures sur un petit bloc notes, puis elles inversèrent les rôles pour avoir les mensuration de la mage. Elles étaient sur le point de finir quand on toqua à la porte. Pisti donna la dernière mensuration à Morgiana et enroula le ruban tandis que la femme aux cheveux bleus donna permission de rentrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Masrur et Aladin.

Masrur: - Je suis venu chercher Morgiana.

Morgiana: - Oh, oui! J'y vais tout de suite.

Aladin: - Onee-san, Sharrkan m'a dit que maintenant tu aurait une autre élève, mais qu'elle commencera à s'entraîner qu'à partir de demain. Mais aujourd'hui, tu m'aidera à m'entraîner ou pas?

Yamaruaiha: - Oui, bien sûr. À moins que tu es déjà prévu une autre chose à cause de ça.

Aladin: - Non, c'est super! Je voulais m'entraîner comme on le fait d'habitude.

Yamuraiha: - Tant mieux alors.

Pisti: - Dans ce cas on se voit tout à l'heure. Venez dans ma chambre aux environ de dix-huit heures.

Yamuraiha et Morgiana: - D'accord.

Pisti couru en direction du jardin, doublant Masrur et Morgiana encore à la porte. Ils partirent à leur tour tandis qu'Aladin rentra dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit avec Yamuraiha là où étaient les filles précédemment. Le magi aux cheveux bleus demanda alors de quoi elles parlaient, sa prof lui répondit que c'était sur leur préparation pour la fête de ce soir, pour laquelle il n'était pas encore au courant, elle lui expliqua donc le pourquoi de cette soudaine fête avant de débuter leur entraînement.

De leur côté les deux fanalis, à peine arriver dans la forêt dans laquelle ils ont l'habitude de s'entraîner, commencèrent sans attendre. Les disciples, et invités, du roi, du moins ce n'étant pas arriver le jour même, s'entraînaient tous avec leur professeur respectif, sauf Ali Baba qui s'entraîner seul, tandis que Sharrkan faisait encore visiter le château à ses amis. Pisti de son côté s'était empressée d'aller voir son ami, qui fut un peu hésitant sur le fait de pouvoir ou pas faire les deux tenues que la jeune blonde lui demandait pour le soir même. Mais une fois que Pisti lui ait fait ses yeux larmoyants, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer, il ne put s'empêcher d'accepter. Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était que l'un des talents de la jeune femme, mais chaque fois c'était pareil: il n'était pas de taille face au triste regard qu'elle pouvait faire. Quand il accepta, elle lui sauta dessus, lui fessant un câlin pour le remercier, avant de repartir au plus vite. Elle voulait aidé à tout installer pour ce soir, elle avait déjà convaincu ses amies de vêtir cette robe qu'elle trouvait superbe et avec lesquelles toutes les trois seraient magnifiques, et son ami couturier de les faire pour le jour même, bien sûr elle le paierais pour son travaille. Depuis le temps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de fêtes, elle voulait que tout soit parfait, que tout le monde s'amuse, et si au passage elle pourrait aider ses amies, et surtout aider sa camarade en temps que général, à remarquer ses sentiments et la situation de ce triangle qui se formait, elle aurait réussi tous ses objectifs pour ce soir. Le fait qu'elle puisse communiquer avec les animaux était d'ailleurs d'une grande aide pour accrocher des décorations par-ci et par-là dans les rues. Quant à Sharrkan, il passa une grande partie de son après-midi à faire visiter le palais à ses amis. Une fois fois cela terminé, ils demandèrent à une domestique où se trouvaient leur chambres afin d'aller se reposer pour ce soir. Seule Éris resta avec son ami un peu plus longtemps au jardin.

Quand l'entraînement fut fini, Aladin allait partir mais Yamuraiha lui dit d'attendre. Il la regarda et la voyant se rasseoir il en fit de même. Il se dit qu'elle lui dirait qu'elle avait fait des avancements avec les sphères magiques, mais balaya cette idée en voyant la mage inspirait profondément. C'était bien beau d'avoir pris cette décision, celle de lui parler, mais rien que le fait de se dire que son élève, le premier magi qu'elle eût rencontré aille dans de tels lieux, la dégoûtait. Alors aborder le sujet lui paraissait plus que compliqué, elle préférait donc se débarrasser de la tâche au plus vite, elle n'en avait juste pas parlé au début du cours car elle ne voulait pas que leur entraînement soit perturbé. D'autant plus qu'elle préférait ne pas se faire de trop grandes illusions, ce ne serait sûrement et malheureusement pas la dernière fois que son élève, Sharrkan et Ali Baba, iraient dans des établissements du genre. Une fois l'air parvenu à ses poumons elle se lança.

Yamuraiha: - Euh... Aladin. Dis-moi, pourquoi suis-tu Sharrkan et Ali Baba dans ces bordels?

Aladin: - Hé bien... - Commença-t-il sans avoir l'air surpris par la question, ce qui fit sa maîtresse comprendre que Sharrkan a dû lui dire qu'elle était au courant de leur sortie. Un sourire naquît ensuite sur les lèvres du magi, et ne sut devenir que de plus en plus proche de celui qu'il a quand il est est dans ce genre de lieux, au fur et à mesure qu'il reprit. - Parce que c'est amusant, toutes ces demoiselles sont si jolies et gentilles! En plus à chaque fois elles ont l'air contentes de me voir. Souvent elles me serrent dans leurs bras et dissent que je suis mignon.

Yamuraiha: - C'est sûr qu'un enfant dans un endroit pareil, il doit pas y en avoir deux. Et un c'est déjà trop... Tu sais que ce n'est pas un lieu très décent?

Aladin: - Mais les gens sont gentils, les filles sont belles, et c'est amusant! Et ça nous crée de bons souvenirs rien qu'entre nous!

Yamuraiha: - Vous pouvez-vous en créer autrement .

Aladin: - C'est vrai. Mais d'un autre côté ça nous fait un lieu de plus où en créer.

Yamuraiha: - Ce n'est ni très moral, ni très bien vu.

Aladin: - Il y a plein de gens qui y vont. On fait des gens gagner de l'argent et être contents, ce n'est pas quelque chose de méchant ni d'immoral.

Yamuraiha: - Vous pouvez peut-être blesser quelqu'un sans le vouloir!

Aladin s'étonna, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réflexion, et il n'était pas le seul. Aussi tôt que Yamuraiha comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Elle non plus ne savait pas d'où ça venait. Malgré l'étonnement et la confusion, le jeune magi tenta de répondre, mais avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

Aladin: - Blesser quelqu'un? Que veut-tu dire par là onee-san?

Yamuraiha: - Je... -

Ali Baba: En entrant dans la pièce. - Aladin! Oh désolé, je pensait que vous aviez fini.

Yamuraiha: - Ce n'est rien. Tu peux y aller Aladin.

Aladin: Avec un peu d'étonnement mais souriant. - D'accord, merci! À plus tard! - Les deux amis quittèrent le bureau de la femme aux cheveux bleus avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un petit bruit en réfléchissant. - Hmm...?

Ali Baba: - Quelque chose ne vas pas?

Aladin: - Non, je réfléchissait juste à quelque chose.

Ali Baba: - Quoi donc?

Aladin: - Ali Baba-kun, tu crois qu'on peut blesser quelqu'un en allant à ces endroits où il y a plein de jolies filles? Et si oui, comment?

Ali Baba: - Blesser quelqu'un? Pourquoi tu demandes ça?

Aladin: - Yamuraiha onee-san a dit qu'on pourrait peut-être blesser quelqu'un sans le vouloir. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. - Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle-même le sache.

Ali Baba: - Blesser quelqu'un...? Je ne vois pas comment.

Aladin: - Hmm...

En remarquant que le soleil commençait à se coucher, et les préparatifs étant quasiment tous prêts, Pisti laissa les derniers détails pour les personnes qui décoraient les rues et alla chercher les vêtements qu'elle avait demandé à son ami. En arrivant, son ami venait justement de finir d'accrocher des plumes dans un beau serre-tête doré, le dernier détails qui lui manquait pour finir les deux tenues. Elle le remercia et lui paya,même si ce dernier lui dit de pas le faire, avant de s'envoler à toute vitesse vers le château au dos de son oiseau. Sur le chemin elle put apercevoir Morgiana se dirigeait, elle aussi au palais, elle posa donc les robes sur son lit et sortit la sienne de son armoire pour la mettre à côté des autres. Puis elle alla attendre la fille aux cheveux roses à l'entrée, et une fois réunies, il ne manquait plus qu'Yamuraiha. Dans les couloirs elles croisèrent Ali Baba et Aladin qui leur demandèrent ce qu'elles faisaient. Elles répondirent rapidement avant de continuer, laissant les deux garçons perplexe du fait que ce jour-là, les filles semblaient bien mystérieuses et pressées.

Quand la porte se ferma la mage d'eau ne put s'empêcher de lâcher en murmure les paroles qu'elle avait dit à son élève: «Blesser quelqu'un...» La vérité c'était qu'elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Elle resta longtemps assise, pensant à la raison de ses propres paroles. Ce qui la conduisit évidemment à la veille, le mélange de colère et de tristesse qu'elle avait lu dans le visage de la jeune fanalis, ainsi que sa propre rage teinté de peine qu'elle tentait de se cacher et ne comprenait pas d'où elle provenait. Elle repensa également à sa conversation avec son amie et camarade, Pisti, lui demandant si ça ne lui faisait rien de voir Sharrkan avec Éris. Au fur et à mesure que ses pensées avancées, ses joues se chauffaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne put plus continuer en comprenant que ses pensées avaient fini par atterrir sur l'ancien prince d'Héliohapt. Elle ferma ses yeux, avec un rouge assez foncé au visage, et se leva enfin pour se diriger à sa chambre en attendant la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

Déjà dans sa chambre, et moins perdu dans sa bulle qu'à quelques minutes avant, elle entendu des applaudissements provenant de dehors. Elle sortit alors sur sa terrasse d'où elle put en voir la cause et la source. Dans une partie du jardin pas très éloignée de sa chambre, ce qui expliquait qu'elle les ait entendu malgré le fait que ce ne fût qu'une seule personne qui frappait dans ses mains, se trouvait Éris observant Sharrkan s'entraînait. Ou plutôt elle l'admirait se donner en spectacle avec son épée. En les regardant Yamuraiha commença à se sentir comme mal à l'aise, comme si un nœud se formait à l'intérieur d'elle. Mais malgré ce fait, elle ne les quitta des yeux que quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

Yamuraiha: - Oui, j'arrive.

Elle s'empressa de sortir de son balcon et de fermer les portes qui y mènaient. En ouvrant la porte elle vit, sans surprise, la cadette des princesses d'Artemyra et la fanalis. Pisti n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer leur présence, la mage le savait déjà. À la place, elle se contenta seulement de dire à Yamuraiha que les robes étaient déjà dans sa chambre, vers où s'y dirigèrent toutes les trois.

PDV Sharrkan

J'étais dans le jardin du palais avec Éris, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller se reposer pour ce soir, du coup en attendant que la nuit tombe, on a passé l'après-midi dans le jardin en train de parler. Nous avons parlé, assis sur l'herbe, de sa vie, en tant que noble elle a pas mal de restrictions dont certaines qu'elle et son frère ont toujours haï, et du fait qu'apparemment entre Kenshin et Anju rien ne semblait évoluer depuis un long moment malgré les tentatives de ce dernier. Elle a voulu que je lui parle des aventures que j'ai vécu aux côtés des autres généraux et de Sinbad, et m'a demandé comment était l'entente entre nous et, de manière vite fait, le caractère de mes compagnons mais aussi d'Ali Baba, Aladin et Morgiana. Après lui avoir raconté qu'Yamuraiha et moi, nous nous disputions souvent pour savoir, entre la magie et de l'escrime ce qui est le mieux, au lieu de dire qu'Yamuraiha avait raison, elle est restée du même avis que moi, bien que ça ne m'étonna pas venu d'elle. Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi, mais un peu plus tard elle m'a demandé de lui montrer mon escrime. Chose à laquelle je n'ai évidemment pas réfléchit deux fois avant d'accepter, ça fait du bien d'avoir un peu de reconnaissance parfois pour changer de la part d'une magicienne!

Tandis qu'elle m'applaudissait, j'entendis soudain une voix à peine audible mais que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je regarda dans la direction de la chambre d'Yamuraiha à temps de voir la porte de son balcon se fermer.

Éris: - Quelque chose ne va pas, Sharrkan-chan?

Moi: En sortant de mes pensées. - Oh, oui. Enfin non, tout va bien! Je me disais juste qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

Éris: - Oui c'est vrai, on devrait aller se préparer. - Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi, avant qu'une brise ne passât et elle regardât le ciel avec un léger rougissement et un beau sourire. - Le ciel est magnifique tu ne trouve pas?

J'acquiesçai avant qu'on se dirigeât vers nos chambres. Je me rappela la voix d'Yamuraiha que j'entendit lorsque j'étais dans le jardin. Je me demande avec qui elle parlait.

Fin PDV Sharrkan

Pisti: - Vous pouvez rentrer.

Après l'invitation de la jeune femme, les deux filles qui l'accompagnaient rentrèrent dans sa chambre. Pisti ferma la porte tandis que les deux autres découvraient la pièce. Il s'en dégageait une atmosphère de sérénité et de gaieté, une impression de douceur et confort. Les décors semblaient sortis d'un conte de fée sans pour autant paraître exagéré. Au toit se suspendaient trois attrape-rêves en plume ainsi qu'un plafonnier de couleur argentée rappelant les branches d'un arbre en fleur. Des rideaux d'organdi rose couvraient les deux portes vitrées menant au balcon de la chambre, où se trouvait son fidèle oiseau blanc. Une petite table sur un tapis à faux poils blancs se dressait au centre de la pièce, encerclé par de petits poufs roses. Les meubles de bois vernis, recouverts de petites nappes blanches avec des détails en broderie jaunes, portaient des vases blancs avec des incrustations d'or ou des détails d'argent, avec de magnifiques fleurs aux couleurs vives et variés à l'intérieur, seul une belle coiffeuse avait des objets pour se toiletter à la place des jarres. Des plumes de tailles et formes variables et quelques tableaux ornaient les murs: le premier montrait son pays, le deuxième sa mère et ses sœurs, et le dernier représentait des animaux accompagnés par une fée dans une forêt luxuriante. Dans un coin de la salle un ours en peluche marron clair, d'environ un mètre quatre vingt, assis au sol souriait et un ruban rose s'attachait à son cou. Comme dans chaque chambre du château, une porte donnait sur une salle de bain privée, tandis que du côté opposé s'élevait une grande armoire assortie au reste des meubles avec un beau miroir à ses côtés, tandis qu'au milieu de la pièce, contre le mur faisant face à la porte d'entrée, se trouvait le lit de la belle blonde aux apparences enfantines trompeuses. Il n'était pas de forme rectangulaire comme il est habituelle mais plutôt ovale, presque circulaire. Les draps avaient la même couleur que les rideaux et donnaient la même impression de noblesse et de bien-être, mais semblaientt plus doux, soyeux et chauds et étaient plus opaques. Beaucoup de coussins roses, blancs, jaunes, et violets pâles se superposaient sur le haut du lit. Un tissu fin mais suffisant pour diminuer la lumière et rendre l'image de ce qu'il recouvrait un peu plus floue, tombait de plus haut pour atterrir sur les côtés du lit, bien qu'il pût le recouvrir entièrement. Et enfin au pied du lit s'étendaient trois robes dont seulement la couleur et la taille changeaient, cependant l'une d'elle avait un accessoire de plus.

Les filles s'approchèrent pour voir les tenues que Pisti leurs avait promis, mais avant même de les essayer Pisti dût convaincre une Yamuraiha dubitative sur le fait de mettre la robe, ne pouvant pas garder ses coquillages, d'enlever au moins ceux couvrant sa poitrine. Une fois cela réussi, elles mirent les tenues qui de la poitrine jusqu'au bas étaient quasiment les même que celle que Morgiana avait mis lors de sa première fête à Sindria. Vers le haut de la poitrine, le tissu était ample tout comme celui des manches d'où partait un voile également attaché au poignet de chaque côté. La ressemblance avec celles des festivités de Sindria était indéniable, cependant l'influence du style du peuple d'Artemyra était moins frappante mais tout de même existante principalement par les détails, de petites ailes en plumes blanches au niveau du poignet et l'autre dans la manche, un collier de plumes, la présence de ces dernières dans le serre-tête typique de Sindria, et le bracelet marron à chaque pied identique à celui que Pisti porte d'habitude. La robe de la mage était de couleur bleu-vert et la rayure, avec des cercles à l'intérieur, présente dans la partie du bas de la robe était de couleur rose, tout comme la fleur de son serre-tête tandis que les plumes blanches de ce dernier avaient un peu de bleue l'accompagnant, mais bien évidemment elle n'enleva pas son chapeau noir ainsi que les coquillages cachant ses oreilles. Pisti gardait sa couleur de toujours, le rose, la rayure était de couleur jaune, sa fleur mélangeait le rose et le rouge, ses plumes portaient un peu de la même couleur que sa tenue, et quant à elle, elle ne put se résoudre à enlever son bandeau et sa petite plume servant également d'instrument à vent. Morgiana gardait le blanc comme la robe qu'elle avait porté lors de la «fête du monstre fabuleux», avec des détails de la même couleur que ses cheveux, ses plumes partageaient un peu la couleur de la rayure de la robe, le rose clair, tandis que sa fleur était bleu, cependant elle portait également une sorte de voile attaché à l'accessoire tenant sa queue-de-cheval. Elle se regardèrent ensuite dans la glace à côté de l'armoire.

Pisti: En tournoyant sur elle-même faisant les voiles de sa tenue planaient en suivant ses mouvements commandés par sa joie. - Alors vous en pensez quoi?

Yamuraiha: - Je ne sais pas trop. Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que j'ai mis une autre tenue que celle que je porte d'habitude, et surtout une où je ne peux plus utiliser mes coquillages.

Pisti: - Moi je trouve que ça te va très bien. Et puis comme tu as dit ça te changes, de plus on va faire la fête pas se battre, tu n'auras pas besoin de tes coquillages.

Yamuraiha: - Oui, c'est vrai! Et toi Morgiana? Ta robe te plaît? Elle te va très bien!

Morgiana: Avec un sourire timide. - Vraiment?

Pisti: - Oui! Tu vas voir, je suis sûre qu'Ali Baba va adorer.

Morgiana se mit à rougir avec ce dernier commentaire, ce qui amusa Pisti tandis qu'Yamuraiha, même si elle trouva ça mignon, sentait un peu de compassion pour la fanalis: leur amie n'allait pas les laisser tranquille avec ce genre de sujet aussi tôt.

Pendant ce temps Sharrkan, déjà près, s'était dirigé vers la chambre de son ami, Kenshin. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore parlés seul à seul, comme il venait de le faire il y a peu avec Éris. Mais il voulait discuter avec lui avant de rejoindre ou d'être rejoints par les filles. Il toqua à la porte et fut directement autorisé à rentrer. Les chambres d'invité étaient simples, le lit avait des draps blancs, des cousins de couleurs vives, et une couverture rouge pliée s'étendait au pied du lit. Une petite table entourée de coussins colorés se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Les meubles de bois portaient des petites nappes en broderie. Et les rideaux des fenêtres étaient blancs avec une rayure verte au bas. Mais si un invité demeurerait à Sindria pour une longue durée, s'il souhaitait personnaliser un minimum sa chambre, il pouvait demander à le faire.

Kenshin: - Oh c'est toi Sharrkan, je vois que t'es prêt.

Sharrkan: - Ouais, et toi aussi apparemment.

Kenshin: - Je n'avais pas besoin de me changer, je me suis surtout reposé. On va chercher Anju et Éris?

Sharrkan: - En fait, avant d'y aller je voulais parler avec toi.

Kenshin: - Assis toi! - Sharrkan s'assit sur un coussin face à son ami. - Alors tu voulais parler de quoi?

Sharrkan: - Éris m'a dit que depuis un certains temps, les choses n'évoluaient pas entre Anju et toi?

Kenshin: - Vous n'avez parlé que de ça quand vous étiez seuls?

Sharrkan: - Non, nous avons discuté de beaucoup de chose. Alors?

Kenshin: - Oui, c'est vrai. Comme tu sais, depuis qu'on est petits je suis amoureux d'elle. Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai toujours eut l'impression qu'on se rapprochait, qu'il y avait quelque chose mais...

?: - On peut rentrer?

Kenshin: - Euh, oui Éris.

Éris: - Toi aussi tu es déjà là Sharrkan, alors on est au complet!

Anju: - J'espère qu'on interrompt rien du tout. - Elle regarda Kenshin et vu celui-ci détourner le regard vers le sol en se levant.

Sharrkan: En se mettant debout à son tour. - Non rien du tout. On y va?

Les rues et les places où se tenaient la fête commençaient à être bien remplies, les héliohapts en visite à Sindria s'émerveillaient avec les décors, et l'ambiance qui y régnait, ils étaient impatients d'aller découvrir un peu les lieux. C'était pour cela qu'ils allaient parler avec Sinbad avant de démarrer leur petit tour, pour que ce dernier sût qu'ils étaient déjà à la fête mais aussi pour son accord et savoir si ce n'était pas inconvénient qu'ils fissent leur tour à ce moment-là. Quand les héliohapts arrivèrent au près du roi du royaume constitué d'îles, trois femme l'entouraient déjà, ce qui choqua les trois visiteurs qui ne s'attendaient pas à cela de la part du grand roi des sept mers., mais tentèrent de le cacher pendant que son ami s'adressait à lui.

Sinbad: - À vrai dire, je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'Yamuraiha vous accompagne également si Sharrkan va avec vous.

Kenshin: - Yamuraiha...?

Sharrkan: - Pourquoi? Je suis bien capable de leur faire visiter Sindria seul.

Sinbad: - Je le sais Sharrkan, mais puisque Yamuraiha sera le professeur d'Éris, je pense que ça peut être une bonne occasion pour faire un peu connaissance.

Kenshin: En souriant. - En effet.

Anju: Tout aussi joyeusement sans pour autant laisser son côté timide. - Oui, c'est une excellente idée.

Sinbad: - Oh, là voilà qui arrive justement. Yamuraiha!

La princesse d'Artemyra, la mage et la fanalis venaient à peine d'arriver sur les lieux de la fête réservés au roi, ses généraux et ses invités quand Yamuraiha entendit son nom. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amies avant de rejoindre son roi.

Yamuraiha: - Oui Votre Majesté?

En la voyant arriver, Sharrkan la fixa un bon moment, la regardant s'approcher d'eux. Pendant que Sinbad lui demandait de les accompagner découvrir un peu l'île, l'ancien prince d'héliohapt la détailla du regard, et se mit à rougir face au charme de la jeune femme. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir avec une robe de fête, elle avait certes toujours son chapeau, et ses coquillages aux oreilles, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était magnifique. Il était si submergé, qu'il ne remarqua pas que leur conversation était déjà finie, et que seul la plus jeune de ses amies était à ses côtés alors que les autres s'écartaient peu à peu.

Éris: - Sharrkan?! Sharrkan?!

Sharrkan: - Euh, oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Éris: - Est-ce que tu va bien?

Sharrkan: - Oui, je réfléchissais. Rattrapons les autres!

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse il se dépêcha de rattraper les autres sous le regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux argents. Un regard mêlant tristesse et inquiétude, mais aussi un peu de jalousie en imaginant le sujet de ses pensées, ou la personne. Pendant ce temps Pisti et Morgiana cherchaient leurs amis, mais ce fut Spartos qui les trouva.

Spartos: - Bonsoir.

Pisti: - Salut Spartos!

Morgiana: - Bonsoir.

Spartos: - Je vois que vous avez des tenues assorties?

Pisti: En faisant un tour sur elle-même. - Elles te plaisent? Yamuraiha aussi en porte une, je me suis dit que ce serait amusant après le soir qu'elles ont eut hier. - Spartos acquiesça de la tête.

Morgiana: - Le soir que nous avons eut?

Pisti: - Oui, on sait que Sharrkan, Ali Baba et Aladin sont allés à ces sortes de bordel et que vous les avez vu. Je ne vois pas quel genre de fille resterait de bonne humeur avec ça, le minimum ce serait d'être troublée.

Spartos: En la taquinant. - Toi, tu le sais et ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner plus que ça.

Pisti: - Un tout petit peu, mais ça en devient une habitude de leur part, ce qui n'est pas pour autant une bonne chose... Et puis je ne suis pas dans la même situation qu'elles.

Spartos: Avec un sourire amusé. - Oui, c'est vrai.

Pisti: En regardant une table. - D'ailleurs ils sont là-bas, tu veux peut-être les rejoindre.

Morgiana: - Oui, j'y vais à plus tard.

Pisti et Spartos: - À plus tard.

La fanalis s'approcha de la table où ses amis mangeaient gaiement. Plus très loin d'eux, Aladin, qui se trouvait du côté de la table le mettant face à elle, releva la tête et remarqua la jeune fille. Il s'arrêta de manger pour la saluer.

Aladin: - Mor-san salut! C'est quoi cette tenue?

À ces mots Ali Baba se retourna pour voir la fanalis derrière lui. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt et ses joues prirent une teinte rose à sa vue. Il l'avait déjà trouvé magnifique à la première fête à laquelle ils ont été, mais cette robe lui allait très bien aussi, les touches de rose dans les détails donnaient l'impression qu'elle avait été faite pour la fanalis. Ce qui, sans qu'il ne le sache, était le cas.

Morgiana: - C'est Pisti qui en a eut l'idée.

Aladin: - Elle te vas très bien!

Ali Baba: - Oui, tu es magnifique, Morgiana!

Morgiana: En rougissant fortement et en tournant un peu le regard. - M-Me-Merci.

Alors que la majorité des habitants de Sindria s'amusait à la fête, les héliohapts découvraient l'île accompagnés par la mage d'eau et l'escrimeur qui lui servait de rival et d'ami. Contrairement à ce que Yamuraiha pensait, elle ne se sentait pas énormément de trop au milieu des quatre amis. Surtout grâce à Anju et Kenshin qui lui posaient des questions parfois sur la vie au palais, du travail, des généraux, des cours, des trois autres autres disciples, ou même sur des lieux et finir même par rigoler entre eux trois. Les questions qu'ils posaient n'étaient de base, pas que destinées à elle, mais il y avait des fois où Sharrkan parlait ou répondait à des questions qu'Éris semblait lui posait rien qu'à lui. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui lui parla le moins parmi les trois visiteurs. Une fois de retour au près des autres la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus partit rejoindre Pisti et Spartos, les deux jeunes femmes héliohapts partirent chercher quelque chose à manger, tandis que Sharrkan leur dit qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard afin de terminer sa conversation avec son ami, mais bien évidemment il ne mentionna pas cette raison aux deux filles. Une fois seuls, ils s'assirent à une table vide près d'un escalier.

Sharrkan: - Alors, tout à l'heure tu n'as pas fini de parler, je t'écoute.

Kenshin: - J'imagine que tu parles d'Anju. Donc je disais que j'ai toujours eut l'impression qu'on se rapprochait, qu'il y avait quelque chose mais quand j'ai décidé de lui dire ce que je ressentais, chaque fois qu'on restait seuls tout devenait... bizarre.

 **Flashback**

 **PDV Kenshin**

J'avais décidé de profiter du fait que mes parents étaient sortis pour lui avouer mes sentiments. Afin de nous donner plus d'intimité, Éris avait demandé à des servantes de l'accompagnaient en ville. J'étais seul avec Anju dans le jardin de notre maison, on parlait tranquillement. Puis après qu'on ait rit, je ne sais plus pour quelle raison, j'ai décidé de me lancer.

Moi: - Anju?

Anju: - Oui qu'y a-t-il?

Moi: - Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

Anju: - Je t'écoute.

Moi: - Anju... - Dis-je en prenant sa main et en tournant mon regard vers elle. - Tu te souviens de comment on s'est rencontrés? Depuis le jour où tu nous a aidé ma sœur et moi quand on s'est perdus en ville, on est tout de suite devenus de bons amis.

?: - Anju!

Anju: - Comment pourrais-je l'oublier? Après vous avoir rencontré, je n'est plus été triste d'être orpheline, parce que si je ne l'avais été, je ne vous aurez sûrement pas rencontré, ni Sharrkan, ni Éris, ni toi. Et je ne serais pas venue vivre avec vous. Mais pourquoi parles-tu de ça maintenant?

Moi: - Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit. Ce jour là je t'ai trouvé impressionnante, j'ai été très content et très fier quand nous sommes devenus amis. On a tous appris à se connaître peu à peu, toujours un peu plus. Et dans mon cas avec toi, j'ai pu voir à quel point tu es gentille, déterminée, ton côté travailleur, ton côté timide que j'avais à peine aperçu quand tu nous a aidé, et beaucoup d'autres facettes. Tout ça pour dire que tu es la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse.

?: - Anju, nous avons besoin de toi dans la cuisine.

Anju: Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux en écarquillant les yeux et en rougissant. - Kenshin...

Moi: - Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je me sentirais aussi bien avec toi, mais on apprenant à te connaître j'ai aussi appris-

?: En me coupant. - Anju!

Anju: En se levant, toujours avec les joues rouges. - Je dois y aller, les autres domestiques me cherchent.

Après cette discussion, Anju m'évita plusieurs jours. Quand je l'ai sentie plus calme, j'ai réessayé de lui avouer mes sentiments plusieurs fois, mais chaque fois c'était pareil: elle me donnait une excuse pour partir.

 **Fin PDV Kenshin**

 **Fin Flashback**

Sharrkan: - Je vois, ça ne doit pas être facile.

Kenshin: - Elle partage sûrement pas mes sentiments.

Sharrkan: - C'est dommage, des souvenirs que j'ai de quand on était petits, je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. Mais si c'est l'impression que t'as tu devrais peut-être passer à autre chose, voir ailleurs.

Sharrkan se leva tandis que Kenshin regarda vers le haut, pour trouver malgré lui, une certaine mage aux cheveux turquoise souriante au près de ses amis. La triste mine du noble se convertit en un petit sourire.

Kenshin: - Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour l'instant.** **J'espère que ça vous aura plu!**

 **Si vous voulez voir des dessins des tenues de Pisti, Yamuraiha et Morgiana, j'ai fait des dessins que vous pouvez voir sur mon blog.**

 **Je me suis relue mais comme en vacances ma mère aime bien sortir (parfois tôt le matin, et rentrer tard), c'est pas facile de trouver le temps de corriger tranquillement. Donc si vous avez vu une faute d'orthographe n'hésitez pas à me le dire. (D'ailleurs merci à** **Yun-Moon (une fan de mon blog), de m'avoir déjà signalé quelques erreurs.)**

 **Sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Jane! ^^**


	5. 5- L'Intégration

**Salut, enfin un nouveau chapitre. Et oui plus d'un an que je ne mets pas cette fanfiction à jour, je suis impardonnable, je sais! Pour essayer d'y remédier je pense devoir faire une longue pause dans les one shot. Ou des chapitres plus courts mais mon cerveau a du mal à comprendre ça je crois.**

 **C'est pour cela que cette année il n'y aura probablement pas de one shot spécial Halloween, ni Pocky Day, ni Noël, ni St Valentin, ni rien du tout à priori. D'autant plus que cette année j'ai plusieurs choses à faire pour l'école.**

 **Enfin ceci dit, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre en espérant qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop.**

 **L'univers de Magi appartient à Shinobu Ohtaka, seul les OCs et l'intrigue m'appartiennent.**

* * *

L'Intégration

La lune était bien haute dans le ciel, mais dans les rues de Sindoria la fête était encore vivante et pleine d'énergie, seuls les plus jeunes enfants ou les adultes les plus âgés fessait parfois exception à la règle. La musique sonnait avec entrain, les danseuses bougeaient encore comme si elles venaient à peine de débuter. Dans une table près de celle où se trouvait le souverain de l'île entouré de femmes, se trouvait la table à laquelle les héliohapts s'étaient assis pour profiter du festin et continuer de mettre la conversation à jour. Mais après avoir fini de déguster leur repas ils ne tardèrent pas à être abordé par deux des généraux: Hinahoho et Drakon et sa femme, voulant faire en sorte qu'ils se sentent bien accueillis.

Kenshin cependant qui était déjà resté muet durant la plus part de la conversation avec ses amis, ne prononça quasiment pas mot une fois dans la compagnie des hommes qui s'étaient joints à eux. Il était perdu dans ces pensés, pensant toujours au conseil de son vieil ami. Ça avait du sens ce qu'il disait. Après tout, est-ce que il y avait encore du sens de croire en cet amour qu'il avait pour son amie depuis son enfance alors qu'elle le repoussait? Et puis avant de se rendre au royaume de Sinbad, il admirait déjà la mage d'eau. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer? Il décida de s'éclipser discrètement un moment, se rapprocha des escaliers et parcourut la fête des yeux. En faisant de tel il remarqua près d'une petite scène où se déroulait une petite pièce, une table à laquelle étaient assis les trois élèves s'entraînant au palais, et trois généraux: une petite blonde, un grand homme en armure, et Yamuraiha. Le prenant comme un signe du destin, il les rejoignit.

Kenshin: - Bonsoir. Puis-je m'asseoir? - Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

Yamuraiha: -Oh, Kenshin! Oui, bien sûr!

Morgiana: - C'est donc vous Kenshin?

Kenshin: - Veuillez m'excusez je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas encore présentez. - Il se tourna vers Spartos. - Et il me semble que nous deux non plus. Je suis Kenshin Aldyumna.

Spartos: - Spartos Leoxses.

Morgiana: - Morgiana.

Kenshin: En s'asseyant avec un air étonné. - Vous n'avez pas de nom de famille?

Morgiana: - C'est que… Je…

Ali Baba: - Morgiana est une ancienne esclave.

Kenshin: - Oh, j-je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû demander.

Morgiana: - C-Ce n'est pas grave…

Pisti: - Sinon Kenshin, vous n'étiez pas avec votre sœur, Anju et Sharrkan?

Kenshin: - Si mais, j'ai voulu m'étirer un peu, puis j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait cette petite scène et que vous y assistiez, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais vous rejoindre.

Aladin: - Vous avez bien fait, ces petites pièces sont toujours très amusantes!

Yamuraiha: - Mais pas toujours très réalistes…

Comme pour lui donner raison, aussitôt que la mage ait prononcé ces mots, il ne tarda pas apparaître sur scène un acteur représentant Sinbad de façon beaucoup plus musclé et avec presque le double de la taille du roi. Cependant cela n'empêcha pas qu'ils passassent un moment agréable et amusant tous les sept ensemble.

Pendant ce temps du côté des autres héliohapts qui continuaient de discuter et de rigoler, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué que le noble aux yeux dorés ne se trouvait plus avec eux. Mais au milieu de cette ambiance, bien que ne trouvant pas l'atmosphère désagréable, la noiraude de nature timide avait du mal à se sentir à l'aise. Elle annonça alors qu'elle se retirait, souhaita une agréable soirée, se leva et s'éloigna. Son amie la rattrapa alors inquiète à quelques mètres de la table.

Éris: - Anju attend! Tu ne te sens pas bien?

Anju: - Je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je vais retourner au château. Et puis ça te fera une excellente occasion pour passer du temps seule avec Sharrkan, je suis sûre que ça te fait plaisir. - Finit-elle amusée en taquinant son amie.

Éris: - Non, enfin si... Mais passer du temps en groupe aussi c'est amusant. Et puis tu te trompe, il y a les généraux et Kenshin. Mais au fait où est grand-frère?

Anju: - Il est parti un peu plus tôt. Je l'ai vu descendre ces escaliers. - Elle regarda les environs à la recherche du jeune homme en question. - Tiens, il est là-bas avec Yamuraiha, Pisti, Aladin, Ali Baba, et deux autres personnes dont je ne connais pas le nom. Peut-être que finalement c'est toi qui a raison, tu n'aura pas de moment seule avec Sharrkan ce soir, à moins qu'il rentre en leur compagnie.

Éris: - Ça m'étonnerais un peu de la part de grand-frère.

Anju: - Oui, c'est vrai. Bon j'y vais, à demain.

Éris: - À demain.

La fille aux cheveux argents repartit s'asseoir auprès du groupe qu'elle avait laissé peu avant, tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'enfonça dans la foule en direction du château, s'excusant de temps en temps quand des groupes de personnes bloquaient le chemin, ou quant elle se heurtait contre quelqu'un, ou plutôt, quant elle se faisait heurter par quelqu'un. Elle profitait également pour voir la joie de vivre du peuple de Sindoria, et bien que, tout lui sembla amusant, ce soir, elle ne sentait plus la force de fêter quoi que ce soit.

Dans les environs du palais l'atmosphère était plus calme, la faisant inconsciemment freiner le pas. Dans les escaliers qui y mènent, elle se retourna même un instant, alors que le vent caressait son visage, pour voir les lumières de la fête qui contrastaient avec l'obscurité du lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle reprit sa marche d'un pas nonchalant, et des yeux baissés. Dans les couloirs du château, il n' y avait pas grand monde, le silence régnait autour d'elle. Des servants du roi l'avait vu, et proposèrent de l'aide: si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, il n'y avait qu'à appeler. Mais étant elle-même une servante elle déclina tout aide, et souhaita une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle se mit en pyjama et se coucha dans les draps blancs du lit qui était plus confortable que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà essayait, à tel point qu'entre ce confort et la fatigue, elle n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après que la pièce de théâtre eut fini, et plusieurs verres d'alcool vidés, Pisti, Yamuraiha et Ali Baba avaient le visage rougi par l'ivresse. Voyant leur état le reste du groupe décida qu'il valait mieux rentrer. L'ancien prince fut le premier convaincu à partir par Aladin et Morgiana. Spartos demanda de l'aide à Kenshin pour conduire ses deux coéquipières jusqu'au château. Il accepta d'aider mais avant il devait aller chercher sa sœur. Cette dernière étant toujours au même endroit, il n'eut aucun mal à la retrouver, mais ce fut sans elle qu'il repartit. En effet celle-ci voulait rester encore un peu, et même si son frère n'aimait pas la savoir seule et encore moins qu'elle rentre sans être accompagnée, Sharrkan le convint de la laisser avec lui.

Ainsi Spartos, Pisti, Yamuraiha et Kenshin rentrèrent ensemble au château à leur tour. Mais la petite blonde ne fit pas même la moitié du chemin, tombant sur le côté endormie si l'homme aux cheveux rouge ne l'eut pas rattrapé. Il dut donc la portait pendant le reste du chemin. Une fois dans les couloirs du grand bâtiment, il se sépara des autres demandant à Kenshin de raccompagner la mage jusque dans sa chambre, celle-ci étant suffisamment en elle pour indiquer le chemin, tandis que lui emmènerait la jeune femme endormie dans la sienne. Le roux arriva vite jusqu'à la chambre de son amie, où il la déposa en douceur sur son lit et la recouvra de ses draps. À peine couchée elle se tourna vers où se trouvait le jeune homme et grommela dans son sommeil quelque chose d'incompréhensible amusant Spartos qui étouffa un petit rire avant de murmurer un «Bonne nuit Pisti.». Il se dirigea de la porte et parti mais pas sans avant accorder un dernier petit regard doux à la jeune blonde qui dormait paisiblement le sourire aux lèvres.

Peu à peu la fête se vida ainsi, bien que comme toujours, il y avait ceux qui à force d'abuser de l'alcool s'en dormaient dans les rues ou encore ceux qui passèrent nuit blanche profitant au maximum des festivités bien qu'elles se consumaient et disparaissaient. Ce fut pour eux que le lever du jour fut le plus rude. Mais la petite blonde, ainsi que le blondinet de Balbad et la mage bleue n'eurent pas un réveil aisé non plus. Leurs têtes leur faisaient atrocement mal. Spartos ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de le leur dire gentiment que cela ne serait pas arrivé s'ils auraient moins bu, lorsque le trio se plaignit de la migraine. Ils furent bientôt rejoint à table par Anju, puis par Kenshin, qui avaient étaient parmi les premiers à se coucher la veille. Ils profitèrent pour présenter dignement la jeune fille aux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, et vice versa. Peu à peu d'autres arrivèrent tandis que les premiers sur les lieux décidèrent d'aller à l'infirmerie du château pour prendre quelque chose afin de soulager les maux de têtes avant de se préparer à débuter les entraînements pour d'uns et s'occuper des affaires du royaume pour d'autres.

Ce ne fut pas facile de débuter les entraînements ce jour-là. Pour la première fois Sharrkan et Yamuraiha se retrouvait avec deux élèves au même temps. De plus le niveau de Ali Baba et Aladin était un peu plus élevé que celui du frère et la sœur Aldyumna. Pour rien arranger du côté de la mage, dont le fossé séparant ses élèves était le plus grand, elle n'avait encore aucune affinité avec Éris, celle-ci étant restée tout le temps où elle l'a vu avec son rival. Tout cela créa comme une sorte de malaise ou d'embarras entre les trois magiciens tandis que le groupe entièrement composé de garçons n'avait pas ce problème. À la fin l'ancien prince d'Héliohapt décida de faire ces deux élèves se battre en leur donnant des conseils pour qu'ils améliorent leur mouvements. Cela aurait sûrement était plus efficace s'il les faisait se battre contre lui mais il se dit qu'il n'aurait qu'à faire cela la prochaine fois, ainsi ses entraînement seraient un peu plus variés. Yamuraiha opta pour faire travailler ses élèves sur des choses différentes comme elle le put, en d'autres termes elle laissa Aladin avec un sorte d'exercice de compréhension d'un sort complexe tandis qu'elle tentait de comprendre le niveau de la noble.

Après que leurs cours fussent finis, Éris se dépêcha de partir rejoindre son frère, remerciant vite fait la mage bleu pour son premier cours, tandis qu'Aladin resta pour parler avec son professeur. Il voulait s'assurer d'avoir compris, et profiter de ce petit temps extra pour parler Yamuraiha. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être son unique élève adoré, n'avait quasiment pas parlé avec elle pendant toute cette journée de cours. Quelques minutes après quelqu'un toqua à la porte, ils se dirent que ça devait être la fille aux cheveux argents qui avait oublié quelque chose, et lui donnèrent la permission de rentrer. Mais à la place ce fut son frère qui rentra.

Kenshin: - Bonjour à nouveau! Désolé de vous interrompre, je venais chercher ma sœur comme Sharrkan nous a laissé un peu plus tôt Ali Baba et moi.

Yamuraiha: - Ce n'est rien, par contre elle est partie il y a peu. Elle dit qu'elle allait vous rejoindre.

Aladin: - C'est même étonnant que vous ne l'ayez pas croisé en chemin.

Kenshin: - Me rejoindre, je vois… Comme j'avais de l'avance, je suis passé par ma chambre! Ça a dû être pour ça. Merci, je ne dérange pas plus longtemps, au revoir.

Aladin/Yamuraiha: - À plus tard.

Le jeune homme les laissa et partit sans but fixe. Sharrkan étant déjà partit. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où chercher sa sœur dans un si grand palais qu'il connaissait à peine. Elle cherchait sûrement quelqu'un elle aussi, elle n'a jamais été du genre à abandonner si facilement. En passant près du jardin il s'arrêta brusquement. Il remarqua son amie d'enfance assise seule sur l'herbe à côté de la fontaine, avec un air perdu au visage. Elle promenait ses mains doucement et délicatement au travers des fleurs qui l'entouraient. Il savait ce qu'il avait dit à Sharrkan, il était résolu à suivre son conseil mais il ne pouvait la laisser comme ça, il se ré-concentrerait après ça. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, il avait toujours détesté la voir comme ainsi. À chaque fois qu'elle avait cette expression de torpeur, c'était que quelque chose la tracassait. Il commença à s'approcher d'elle lentement, sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste devant elle.

Kenshin: - Je peux m'asseoir?

Anju: - Oh, Kenshin. - Elle leva la tête surprise, un sourire se formant sur son visage. - Je ne t'avais pas remarqué… Comment s'est passé ton entraînement?

Kenshin: - Ça s'est bien passé. Et toi? Qu'est-ce qui t'embête?

Anju: Elle baissa la tête en murmurant. - Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'essaye encore de te cacher ce genre de choses…

Kenshin: Souriant gentiment. - C'est vrai, c'est une bonne question. - Il se tourna vers elle. - Alors, tu va me le dire ou tu n'en a pas envie?

Anju: - Ce n'est rien de grave. Seulement comme Éris et toi passait votre journée à vous entraîner, et que je n'ai pas d'autres amis ici… je...

Kenshin: - Je vois tu as du te sentir bien seule. - Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Anju: - J'ai pensé me rendre utile en aidant les serviteurs du palais mais vu que je suis une invitée ils veulent pas que je fasses la moindre tâche. Tu te rends compte, je suis une une servante chez nous et traitée en invité.

Kenshin: - À la maison tu as toi-même décidé d'être une servante mais ici, tu es une amie de Sharrkan et de deux membres de la noblesse de Héliohapt. C'est ainsi que tu as été présentée, c'est ainsi que tu est traitée.

Anju: - Ils n'ont même pas apprécier que je fasse mon lit! Même si cela dit, j'aurais probablement fait la même chose à leur place.

Kenshin: En rient sous cape. - Oui, je pense aussi. Je suis désolé… J'aurais peut-être pas du te…

Anju: - Non! - Le coupa-t-elle hâtivement en se tournant vers lui subitement. - Je suis vraiment contente d'être venue! Et puis tu le sais très bien que je t'en aurais voulu si tu ne m'avais pas permit de venir, et que je serais venue malgré tout. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour m'habituer à tout ça.

Kenshin: - Ce qu'il te faudrait ce serait te trouver des amis au sein du palais ou quelque chose pour t'occuper qui ne soit pas une tâche ménagère.

Il ferma les yeux un instant en menant sa main à son menton, la jeune femme à ses côtés comprit directement qu'il cherchait une solution à son problème pour elle comme il le fait toujours. Elle sourit, d'un sourire contenant une sorte de tristesse et de mélancolie.

Anju: - _Oui, il a toujours été comme ça: toujours là pour aider les autres..._ \- Se dit-elle en baissant le regard avant de le relever en sursautant quand le garçon se redressa subitement.

Kenshin: - Ça y est j'ai trouvé. On pourrait peut-être organiser un petit pique-nique ça te permettrai de faire une plus ample connaissance avec des résidents du palais. De plus, je pense que les employés seraient d'accords pour te prêter la cuisine et te donner de la nourriture en plus te laisser cuisinier toi-même puisque c'est pour par plaisir que les personnes organisent des piques-niques généralement, ce qui te permettra de t'occuper pendant que tu es seule.

Anju: - Mais pour organiser un pique-nique il faudrait déjà avoir des personnes à inviter, non?

Kenshin: - Pas forcément. On pourrait proposer à Sharrkan, Yamuraiha, Ali Baba, Aladin, Morgiana et son professeur, Ma-Ma-Mas- Ah je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom. Dans tous les cas on leur laisseraient inviter d'autres personnes, et si le jour même quelqu'un voudrait se joindre à nous il serait le bienvenu. Ainsi tu pourrais te rapprocher d'autres personnes du palais voir de l'extérieur et tu te sentiras sûrement moins seule.

Anju: - C'est vrai que ça pourrait être amusant.

Kenshin: - Il manque plus que choisir une date et l'heure. Je pense que le plutôt possible sera le mieux, non?

Anju: - Oui, on pourrait inviter des personnes entre aujourd'hui et demain comme ça le lendemain je commencerais à tout préparer, et on se retrouverait ici, au jardin, après votre entraînement.

Kenshin: En se levant. - Parfait! Il ne manque plus que demander l'autorisation. Peut-être à monsieur Jaffar, je pense. On va le chercher? - Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever.

Anju: Tout sourire. - Oui!

Elle se releva avec son aide. Une fois redressée, ils se regardèrent un moment sans bouger plongeant leur regard d'or et émeraude dans celui de l'autre. Ils se sourirent et partirent du jardin en courant, toujours main dans la main, jusqu'aux couloirs du château, où ils freinèrent n'étant pas chez pour se permettre de gambader de la sorte; à la recherche du général en question.

PDV Éris

Je partis du cours de Yamuraiha le plus rapidement possible, j'espérais assister peut-être à la fin de celui que donnait Sharrkan, même lorsque j'étais petite j'aimais le voir pratiquait l'escrime dans les rares fois où j'en avais l'opportunité. J'avançais rapidement à travers le couloir mais quand j'arrivai à leur lieu d'entraînement, je trouvai ce dernier dessert. Il n'y avait plus Sharrkan, ni grand-frère, pas même l'autre garçon aux cheveux blonds, Ali Baba si je me souviens bien. Je soupirai. _Toute cette course pour rien!_ Je me replongeais dans les couloirs plus calmement cette fois, me mettant à sa recherche. Cela aurait été idiot de laisser tomber aussi facilement…! Mais ne sachant pas trop où aller, autant que je ne me fatiguasse pas inutilement. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne fût pas dans ça chambre s'il l'était, il devrait sûrement être fatigué et je ne voudrais pas le déranger.

Je passais près de fenêtres et profitais pour voir s'il ne se trouvait pas dans le jardin du palais. En le fessant je pus voir grand-frère parler avec Anju. Ils avaient l'air plutôt tranquilles tous les deux. Pourtant grand-frère m'avait dit que chaque fois qu'il a essayé de se déclarer, Anju le fuyait avec une excuse pour partir. Peut-être que ce n'était pas des excuses, ou qu'elle avait changé d'idée… Dans tout les cas ça pourrait être un sujet amusant à aborder plus tard que je me promis de retenir. Après cette pensée je me remis à sa recherche à nouveau, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

Je cherchai pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité, errant le long des couloirs doutant à chaque intersection sur le chemin à prendre dans cet immense palais que je ne connaissais pas bien encore. En entrant dans un nouveau couloir je vis une jeune fille blonde entièrement vêtue de rose que je reconnus. Ou du moins me souvins qu'elle était venu nous accueillir Anju, grand-frère et moi. Elle était avec un homme aux cheveux écarlates en armure, ils parlaient gaiement. Je m'approchais d'eux, me disant qu'ils pourraient sûrement m'aider. Ils durent remarquer que je m'approchai d'eux car ils s'arrêtèrent et me regardèrent faire.

Homme: - Bonjour. Vous avez l'air perdue, vous voulez de l'aide?

Moi: - Oui s'il vous plaît! Je cherche Sharrkan, vous ne l'auriez pas vu?

Blonde: Avec un sourire qui avait quelque chose qui me déplus mais pas plus que sa réponse. - Oui, il était avec Yamuraiha!

Moi: Murmurant. - Avec... Yamuraiha… - Une peur se fit sentir en moi. _Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils…? Non, ça ne se peut pas, n'est-ce pas? D'après ce que j'ai compris ils se supportent à peine. Je peux pas y croire! Je veux pas y croire!_ Je repris comme si de rien n'était, ignorant mes pensées et ce sentiment lésant. - Je… Est-ce que vous pensez savoir où je pourrais les trouver. J'ai besoin de parler avec lui.

Blonde: - Malheureusement ce ne sera pas possible.

Homme: - Pisti a raison. Pour le moment ils sont avec le roi, ils devaient lui parler sur leurs premières impressions sur votre niveau et celui de votre frère.

Moi: - Oh je comprends. - Ces paroles me rassurèrent contrairement à celle de la jeune femme qui se nommait apparemment Pisti. - Dans ce cas j'attendrais, merci.

Homme: - Je vous en prie.

Fin PDV Éris

Sur ce, ils se saluèrent et la jeune noble opta pour retourner dans ses appartements, son frère et son amie ne se trouvant plus dans le jardin comme la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu. Elle était rassurée de savoir que son ami d'enfance n'était avec Yamuraiha que parce qu'ils avaient été quémandé par le roi. Elle avait bien senti et compris d'ailleurs que la femme de petite taille, quant à elle, espérait et voudrait que cela ne fusse pas la seule raison.

Spartos: - On dirait bien que tu ne l'apprécies pas énormément.

Pisti: - Pas exactement. Je n'apprécie pas qu'elle puisse se mettre entre Sharrkan et Yamuraiha. Après je ne la connais pas vraiment, hier elle m'a à peine parlé… En fait, peut-être bien qu'en y réfléchissant un peu mieux, on s'est pas parlé du tout.

Spartos: - Mais en attendant il n'y a rien entre Sharrkan et Yamuraiha.

Pisti: - Du moins qu'ils ne soient capables de se l'avouer. Un jour je suis sûre que ça changera. Sauf qu'il faut attendre… Longtemps...

Spartos: - Et est-ce que tu t'es déjà dit que peut-être ça pourrait être une bonne chose pour eux qu'il y ait une troisième personne intéressée. Il se pourrait même que se soit Éris la plus blessée dans cette histoire. Et puis c'est à eux de faire leurs choix.

Pisti: - Je sais tout ça, mais...

Spartos: - Tu pourrais essayer d'être un peu plus gentille avec elle.

Pisti: En se retournant et partant. - Hmmm! Si tu vas continuer d'être contre moi encore longtemps et me faire des reproches, alors je pars.

Spartos: En la rejoignant. - Pisti attend! Tu sais que ce n'était pas mon intention.

La nuit finit enfin par tomber. Sharrkan, informé par son ami, était allé voir son amie d'enfance mais celle-ci dit ne plus se souvenir de ce dont elle avait besoin de lui parler, concluant que ça ne devait pas être important. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par les deux autres héliohapts radiants de bonheur. L'heure du dîner arrivait et ils profitèrent pour leur parler de l'idée du pique-nique qui fut immédiatement adhéré par les deux.

Le lendemain Anju et Kenshin étant les plus motivés et déterminés par leur projet se levèrent tôt, ils voulaient être sûr de tout préparer à temps et de rien oublier. Au petit déjeuner ils profitèrent pour finir de s'organiser pour les deux jours. Lorsque la salle à manger commençait à se remplir, ils se mirent au travail. À la fin de la matinée les personnes qu'ils voulaient absolument inviter leur avaient déjà donné une réponse, c'est pourquoi l'après-midi Anju alla en ville, accompagnée d'un des gardes personnels de Kenshin et une servante du palais du nom de Mana, d'environ le même âge que la jeune femme, et que Jaffar avait chargé de lui servir de guide. Elle était simple: des cheveux bruns attachés, des yeux émeraudes, avec un regard ne laissant pas passer ses pensées mais qui n'était pas démuni de douceur pour autant. Grâce à elle qui leur indiqua les marchands vendant les produits de meilleur qualité, ils achetèrent les ingrédients pour préparer le pique-nique du lendemain. Anju profita également pour acheter un livre de recettes typiques de Sindria. Ce fut également l'occasion pour elle et le garde de découvrir un peu plus l'île. Une fois tout acheté ils rentrèrent au palais et un nouveau jour ne tarda pas à se lever.

Aussi tôt prête, Anju se mit à cuisinier, plusieurs personnes lui proposèrent de l'aide mais elle voulut tout faire seule. L'après midi cependant elle accepta l'aide pour placer quelques tables au jardin, près de la fontaine. On lui prêta de belles nappes avec des motifs exotiques composés de fleurs, de feuilles, de vagues et beaucoup d'autres. Des serviettes, assiettes, coutellerie et verres étaient posés à chaque largeur de table. Puis enfin on installa la nourriture sur les tables et les boissons au centre de ces dernières sous les regards curieux de ceux qui n'était pas au courant du petit pique-nique qu'organisait la héliohapt, sans parler de l'alléchant parfum qui s'en dégagé. Il y avait des spécialités de son pays mais aussi quelques recettes qu'elle s'était aventurée à tester grâce à son bouquin. Il ne manquait plus que l'arrivé des personnes qui ne sauraient plus tarder.

Pisti: - Salut, je suis arrivée. Ouah! Tellement de nourriture, tout a l'air si bon!

Anju: - Oh, bonjour Pisti-sama. Merci, j'espère que ça vous plaira. - Elle remarqua que l'expression de la générale avait perdu de son éclat et se trouvait plus sérieuse. - Désolée, est-ce que quelque chose vous contrarie? Je me suis trompée de prénom…? Ou bien-

Pisti: - Non, ce n'est pas ça, je suis bien Pisti. - Elle sourit à nouveau de ce doux sourire chaleureux qui lui est si typique. - Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formelle, après tout tu es une ami de Sharrkan.

Anju: - Oui mais vous êtes-

Pisti: - Non pas de ça! Dit toi que l'ami de mon ami est mon amie. J'espère qu'on pourra être de bonnes amies.

Anju: - Euh… Oui moi aussi… Pisti-san?

Pisti: - Je suppose que ça ira pour le moment.

Éris: - Anju!

Yamuraiha et Aladin: - Bonjour!

Anju: - Oh Éris! Bonjour Yamuraiha-sama, bonjour Magi-sama.

Aladin: - Sa-Sama? - Anju hocha la tête. - Anju-onee-chan, tu peux m'appeler Aladin tout simplement.

Anju: - Mais vous êtes un magi.

Sharrkan: - C'est inutile d'être aussi polie ici Anju.

Ali Baba: - Bonjour!

Kenshin: - Bonjour, je vois que tout le monde est quasiment arrivé.

Anju: - Oui, il ne manque plus que Morgiana et… Tenais quant on parle du loup…

Morgiana: - Bonjour, je suis désolée du retard.

Pisti: - T'en fait pas, tout le monde viens juste d'arriver.

Kenshin: - Tu as invité quelqu'un d'autre à venir?

Anju: - Oui mais, elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir se joindre à nous. Elle a insisté pour que l'on commence sans elle.

Ali Baba: - Ouah! Il y a tellement de nourriture!

Éris: - La présentation est superbe aussi.

Anju: - C'est gentille mais j'ai reçu pas mal d'aide pour tout placer.

?: - Ne l'écoutez pas.

Anju: - Mana-san, vous avez pu venir.

Mana: - Anju-san a fait la majorité du travail et pour ce qui est de la cuisine, elle n'a voulu l'aide de personne. Elle a même tout nettoyé après avoir fini, alors que les cuisiniers lui ont clairement dit que ce n'était pas la peine.

Pisti: - Eh ben ça en fait du travail. - Tous acquiescèrent de la tête, complètement bouche bée, sauf ses deux amis les plus proches.

Éris: Toute souriante. - Elle est comme ça notre Anju.

Anju: Embarrassée. - C-Ce n'est pas la peine d'exagérer. Je n'ai pas tant fait que ça.

Éris: - C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois!

À ces derniers mots la jeune femme se mit à rougir de plus belle, fessant les personnes autour d'elle rigoler gentiment, ce qui eut pour effet de la rendre encore plus mal à l'aise et écarlate. Kenshin proposa alors de commencer à manger pour le plus grand des bonheurs de tous et d'Anju. Chacun se servait un peu partout, profitant pour goûter aux spécialités du pays qu'il leur était étranger tout en discutant dans la bonne humeur.

?: - Je vois que que vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser.

Anju se retourna. Une belle femme aux yeux amendes, avec de très longs cheveux bruns qu s'ondulaient derrière son dos, vêtue du kimono blanc que portent une grande partie des résidents du palais, s'approchait d'eux avec un doux sourire. La jeune héliohapt l'a reconnue de la soirée qu'avait eu lieu il y a trois jours de cela, entant que la femme qui accompagnait l'homme dragon et s'approcha d'elle.

Anju: - Bonjour, vous voulez vous joindre à nous?

?: - C'est gentil. Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Anju: - Ne vous en fait pas. Ce pique-nique est pour ceux qui veulent y participer. Si vous vous joignez à nous ce ne sera que mieux!

Mana: - Oh Saher-sama vous vous joignez à nous?

Saher: - Puisque elle insiste je ne peux pas refuser. - Elle s'approcha de la table et goûta un sorte de congolais avec quelques morceaux de fruits. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. - Mon dieu, c'est délicieux! C'est qui qui les a cuisinés?

Mana: - C'est Anju-san qui a tout préparé.

Saher: - Ouah je suis impressionnée! Si je peux me permettre, je pense que si tu en recouvrait le sommet avec de la pulpe de chérimole, ce serait encore meilleur.

Anju: - Du chérimole?

Saher: - Oh oui, désolée, tu ne dois pas connaître.

Les jeunes femmes se mirent alors à échanger sur recettes culinaires et petites astuces, en dérivant peu à peu sur des thèmes concernant la culture de leur pays d'origine. La plus âgée raconta également ce qu'elle avait été menée à rencontrer dans les voyages qu'elle avait effectué plus jeune. Pas loin de là, un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Kenshin dont le bord des lèvres étaient relevés en un doux sourire. Il tourna ensuite la tête et regarda les autres qui déguster et parler avec joie autour des tables: Pisti avec Yamuraiha, Ali Baba avec Aladin et Morgiana, un peu moins d'une dizaine de gardes et autres fonctionnaires s'étaient joints à eux, sa sœur discutaient avec certains d'entre eux. Bizarre, elle n'était pas avec lui ni avec Anju, ni avec Sharrkan. Sharrkan où était-il?

?: En passant un bras autour des épaules du noble. - Je pensais que tu allais tourner la page.

Kenshin: - Et c'est mon intention. Je ne pouvais juste pas la laisser comme ça, en la sachant si seule. Maintenant je dois passer à autre chose. - Il marqua une pause avant de sourire légèrement, une discrète teinte aux joues. - En fait peut-être que j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un qui me fera tourner la page.

Sharrkan: - Vraiment?! C'est génial! C'est qui? Je connais?

Kenshin: - Je veux pas m'avancer. Tu verras plus tard.

Sharrkan: - Quoi?! C'est pas du jeu. Aller dis-le moi!

Kenshin: - Non.

Le blandinet continua un long moment à essayer d'obtenir plus d'informations sans grand succès avant de n'être stopper par l'arrivée d'Éris. Et la journée se déroula et finit ainsi dans cette atmosphère de bonne humeur. Le pique-nique avait été une réussite, la noiraude s'était fait d'autres amis au palais et désormais un nouveau chapitre allait commencé.

* * *

 **Et oui ce chapitre est déjà fini. Je ne sait pas ce que vous en penserez, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais le début me laisse encore dubitative. Mais je suis rassuré, j'ai cru à un moment qu'il serait bien plus court que les précédents.**

 **Pour les recettes culinaires, il ne faut pas m'écouter. Je n'ai rien testé! J'ai seulement fait quelques recherches, je voulais quelque chose qui puisse faire office de amuse-bouches et qui ait des fruits exotiques.**

 **Pour le nom de famille de Kenshin et d'Éris j'ai tapé "bras droit" sur google traduction vers l'arabe (arabe → Afrique → Égypte → Héliohapt) ce qui a donné "aldhirae alyumnaa", et à partir de là j'ai crée Aldyumna. Pour Mana c'est tout simple, j'ai cherché des prénoms hawaïens et j'ai trouvé celui-ci signifiant apparemment cadeau psychique.**

 **Je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je m'excuse pour la vitesse ou plutôt lenteur de parution des chapitres encore une fois.**

 **Sinon ce chapitre vous as-t-il plu? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser en commentaire.**

 **Jane et bonne année tout le monde (un peu en avance) ^0^!**


End file.
